iExperiment
by Max Writer -aka Zucma
Summary: Gracias a una tarea de sociología, Freddie debe estudiar el comportamiento humano, lo hará observando y analizando a sus amigas, dándose cuenta de varias .. ¡Cam-Romance/Camie-Friendship!
1. Chapter1:El comienzo de la investigación

**iExperiment**

by.- Zucma/Zucma_San/Zucma-San

**Pareja:-** Carly/Sam (Cam)

**TvShow:- **iCarly

**Advertencias:- **Femslash (Yuri) Si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Aclaraciones:- **Bien, se que el resumen, posiblemente, lo hace parecer un Seddie o un Creddie, pero no, es 100% Cam. Este Fanfic abarcara desde el inicio de la tercera temporada (iThink They Kiss, creo que se dieron un beso) hasta la película de la cuarta temporada iStar a Fan War, si no han visto los episodios están en Internet solo busquen en google ;-). Ahora esto esta visto desde el punto de vista de Freddie, es algo muy suave, con mucho subtexto, igual que la serie XD y creo que eso es todo, que lo disfruten.

_iCarly no me pertenece_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Gracias a una tarea de sociología, Freddie debe estudiar el comportamiento humano, lo hará observando y analizando a sus amigas, dándose cuenta de varias cosas..._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo de la investigación**_

Hola, mi nombre es Freddie Benson y estoy escribiendo esto, como parte del trabajo para la clase de sociología, impartida por la señorita Smith. He decidido hacer esto en forma de un diario, donde anotare los rasgos mas importante de mi investigación, sobre el comportamiento humano.

Tal y como lo ha indicado la profesora, he seleccionado a dos sujetos de observación, Carly Shay y Samantha Puckett: las cuales analizare y estudiare por los próximos seis meses, con la esperanza de que no me descubran, ya que eso podría arruinar la investigación... así como mi integridad física y moral, lo digo por que si Sam se entera, lo mas seguro es que yo acabe en un hospital con un respirador artificial, por lo tanto seré muy discreto y cuidadoso.

Ahora procederé a describir detalladamente a las dos chicas...

Carly Shay, quince años, pelo oscuro, ojos color café. Simpática, agradable, buena estudiante, amable, estatura media, delgada, le gusta hacer todo de manera honesta, linda, huele a manzanas y es muy guapa, sobre todo cuando sonríe... ella, en ocasiones, sera nombrada sujeto 1.

Sam Puckett, quince años, pelo rubio, ojos azules. Agresiva, fuerte, rápida, divertida, sarcástica, un poco mas baja de Carly, delgada, no es buena estudiante, problemas con la ley, huele a tocino y claro también es linda... ¡Cuando no me golpea con una raqueta de tenis!. Ella sera sujeto 2.

Ya se que dije detalladamente, pero no soy muy bueno en eso, ademas esto es mas en el aspecto psicológico, así que no importa mucho.

Mi investigación comenzara mañana, justo después del Show.

_Primer día de investigación..._

_Hoy da comienzo este trabajo, del cual depende el sesenta por ciento de mi calificación final, así que es hora de anotar los hecho mas recientes._

_Primero que nada, mientras hacíamos el show y las chicas presentaban el segmento de los vegetales, a Sam se le cayo un diente. Ew. Fue desagradable, típico de Sam, hacer algo si en vivo. En fin, la primera reacción de ella, fue evadir la responsabilidad de no cuidar su propia higiene bucal, diciendo que era por comer vegetales. En cambio la reacción de sujeto 1, fue de preocupación total, era como si al sujeto 2 lo hubiera atropellado un camión y estuviera a punto de morir. Se que es extremo, pero fue la impresión que me dio... _

_Después de eso, el show termino y bajamos a la sala. De allí, Sam fue directo a la cocina y se puso a comer maíz, la cara de Carly se contraía de dolor cada ves que sujeto 2, le daba un mordisco al maíz. Hasta que sujeto 1 harta de escuchar como sujeto 2 se quejaba de dolor, exclamo. "No soporto, mas verla así". O algo por el estilo, no me tomo por sorpresa, ya que ellas son mejores amigas, ademas a mi también me daba pena la situación, en la que Sam se encontraba._

_El hermano mayor de Carly, Spencer, llego preguntando sobre cual camisa debía ponerse para ir a la prisión. Carly se sorprendió y con miedo le pregunto que si había descargado algo, Spencer dudo y finalmente digo que nada. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que Sam se estaba comiendo su maíz, Carly se lo arrebato y le dijo que mañana ira al dentista. _

_Esto fue todo lo que ha sucedido hasta hoy, así que haré mi conclusión y esperare a mañana, para saber en que va a acabar todo esto._

_Hoy he descubierto que... Carly se preocupa mucho por Sam, al grado de obligarla a ir al dentista, omitiendo que ella puede hacerle daño, algo improbable. O que quizás Sam pude morder al dentista, jaja eso me encantaría verlo. _

_Bueno ahora me iré a dormir, la verdad es que no se que tan productiva fuera la investigación de hoy, por que eso yo ya lo sabia._


	2. Chapter 2: El Juramento

_**Capitulo 2.- El juramento de contarnos todo.**_

Anoche me dormí bastante tarde escribiendo las anotaciones en el diario, así que son las 10 de la mañana. Después de ducharme y desayunar, voy a mi computadora a revisar el numero de personas que nos vio ayer, así como a leer sus comentarios, que algunos son muy divertidos.

El numero de visitantes subió un veinte por ciento, es un buen comienzo, pero cuando instale el nuevo servidor sera un poco mas del doble. Mientras reviso los comentarios, me encuentro varios donde expresar su apoya a Sam por su diente, pero también encuentro algunos donde se nota que los espectadores se dieron cuenta de la preocupación con la que Carly miraba a Sam.

La mayoría decía cosas como "Carly relajate solo fue un diente" o "Ustedes deben ser excelentes amigas, por la preocupación que demuestran por la otra" y de mas cosas. Así que no soy el único que noto eso... interesante esto puede servir para la investigación.

Una vez que termino de leer la mayor parte de los comentarios, escribo mis anotaciones de la computadora, para enviarle a la profesora una parte de mi análisis, para que me diga si tengo que hacer modificaciones o no.

Son las doce y tengo que hacer mantenimiento del equipo. Así que me dirijo al departamento de Carly, se que ni ella ni Spencer están, pero como tengo la llave, entre sin problemas. Subo hasta el estudio y comienzo con el mantenimiento, mientras escucho música.

Mientras limpio algunas parte del equipo, comienzo a cantar una canción que me hace gracia y me recuerda un poco a aquella ves en que Carly salio con Griffon, o como Sam lo llama el bobo musculo que duerme con sus PeeWee babies, no es un buen apodo, pero lo describe como el bobo que es.

De pronto algo o alguien me hecha aire comprimido en el cabello, no puedo evitar gritar muy fuerte y asustarme.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tan nervioso?". Me pregunta Carly, quien es ve un poco extraña, con si algo la estuviera molestando mucho.

"Por que me echaste aire comprimido en el cabello.". Le digo con obviedad y ella levanta una ceja con sospecha.

"Se lo que paso, estuve aquí". ¿Eh? Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, ¿Por que esta tan extraña y molesta conmigo? Se abra enterado de la investigación... no lo creo, lo que me recuerda.

"¿Y como le fue a Sam con el doctor?". Preguntó con la esperanza de que esa actitud tan rara se le quite.

"Pues... bien".

"¿Lo mordió?". Con puedo evitar que me de gracia, Sam es tan predecible.

"Si, posiblemente pierda parte del dedo". Jaja me hubiera encantado ver eso. "Y... luego el doctor le aplico gas de la risa...".

"¿Oxido de nitrógeno?". Pregunto mientras limpio mis manos.

"Si... y estuvo diciendo cosas muy locas". Me dice con inseguridad.

"¿Como que?". Digo curioso, mas por su tono de voz que por otra cosa.

"Pues por un segundo perdió su pulgar".

"¿En serio?". Wow nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, tal vez se mordió su propio dedo y por eso..

"¡No!". Dice con obviedad y tal ves con sorpresa de que yo pudiera creer algo así, en fin "... y... luego... ahmm...". Dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con mi equipo. "... También dijo... que... te beso".

Oh madre santa... atrapado, acorralado, ¿Que hago? Calma Freddie, hazte el loco.

"¿En serio perdió su pulgar? Que locura". No no esta funcionando, me alejo de ella y siento su penetrante mirada perforar mi cráneo, creo que en cualquier momento me desmayare cual seria muy bueno.

"Y ella dijo que se besaron". Tomo lo primero que veo el aire comprimido y comienzo a limpiar algo, para que no siga con esto, por que si abro la boca estaré muerto, bien muerto y ni tiempo tendré para hacer un testamento decente. Rápidamente pienso en una estrategia...

"Ehmm... ya voy mama". Tengo que abofetearme a mi mismo, por mi estúpida vía de escape, pero hey solo soy un hombre luchando por su vida...

"Yo no escuche a tu madre". Solo he logrado que ella se enfurezca mas... piensa en algo, Benson...

"Ahh... clave morse". Ahora me pateare mentalmente.

"¿Lo que dijo Sam es cierto?".

No digas ni una palabra Benson, tu salud física pende de un hilo, me repito una y otra ves.

"No, claro que no, debe tener sus dos pulgares". No funciono, ella me sigue mirando así, culpándome del crimen mas grande del mundo.

"¿Tu y Sam se besaron?". Pregunta con desesperación, mientras me toma de las manos.

No puedo mas con la presión, corro hacia la puerta de la libertad... y en un segundo mi cara se estrella contra el piso, Carly me tacleo al mas puro estilo de la NFL, ojala hubiera tenido un casco.

Ahora ella me da la vuelta y coloca una pierna a cada lado de mi abdomen, mientras inmoviliza mis brazos, debo decir que situación, en cualquier otro caso me hubiera parecido interesante, pero ahora luchado por no decir nada y con un pie en la tumba, no es lo mas interesante de mi vida.

"¡Dime!". Me grita con furia y por un segundo pienso que acabo de mirar a los ojos del infierno, claro si el infierno tuviera ojos...

"¡No!". Sacando mi verdadera fuerza, logro cambiar los papeles y ahora yo tengo el control, lo que el miedo puede hacer... bueno y también la pubertad.

"¿Cuando te volviste tan fuerte?". Pregunta asombrada de mi increíble fuerza.

"Cuando se me engroso la voz". Digo con el tono mas masculino y varonil que poseo, para darle énfasis al asunto.

"¿Tu y Sam se besaron?". Dice ahora mas enojada.

"Esta bien...". Digo resignado, es mejor decir la verdad. "Si le di un beso a Sam". Admito evitando su ojos, mientras me levanto y le tiendo una mano.

"¡Oh dios mio!". Toma mi mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

"Estaba en el balcón, triste por que nunca había besado a nadie, Sam salio a verme, dijo que nunca había besado a nadie... y nos besamos".

"¡Oh dios mio!". Parece que es lo único que puede decir, posiblemente por que esta demasiado sorprendida.

"Solo fue una vez". Trato de defenderme y luego pienso un poco. "Bueno, excepto por aquella vez, pero pudo ser su gemela, aun no comprendo el asunto de Melanie".

"Son mis mejores amigos". Dice herida. "¿Por que ninguno me lo dijo?". Es obvio que esta decepciona de mi, bueno de nosotros por no confiar en ella.

"Prometimos nunca hablar de eso". Me defiendo de nuevo cuando me dio cuenta de que... "¡Maldición! ¡De nuevo estoy hablando de eso!".

"Voy a hablar con Sam ahora mismo". Dice con desesperación, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de que sobre todo ella no hubiera dicho nada, veo como teclea los números en su celular y las alarmas en mi cabeza suena, ¡Debo detenerla!

"¡No! Si le dices que te dije ¡Me pateara lugares que no deben ser pateados!". Suplico mientras impido que la llame en ese momento, por que de ser así, moriré sin remedio.

"Yo... yo tengo que hablar con ella sobre esto". Solo en sueños ella estaría mas calmada, por que ahora parece al borde de un ataque.

"Deja que sea ella se la que te lo diga". Parece calmarse y deja su celular, respiro con alivio.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!".

"No".

"Debo hablar con ella".

"No, ¡Ella me hará pedazos!"

"¡Esta bien!". Grita para terminar con nuestro monologo de suplicas.

La miro con infinito agradecimiento, por lo menos hoy no moriré, pero en cambio ella me mira decepciona y triste. Lo mejor sera que me vaya, así tendrá tiempo de asimilarlo y de calmarse, por que si Sam no me mata, tengo la impresión de que ella lo hará.

"Yo... ehm... iré por algunas cosas para terminar la actualización del servidor". Susurro muy despacio.

"Esta bien".

Tras sus palabras me dirijo a las escales y bajo puedo ver a Spencer con... ¿Unos pantalonsotes? En otro momento preguntaría por ello, pero ahora estoy muy consternado por lo que acaba de pasar. No logro entender por que a Carly le molesto tanto saber que Sam y yo nos dimos un beso, ni que fuera la tercera guerra mundial, como para que reaccionara así de mal. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, frustrada, desesperada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Salgo del departamento y me dirijo al mio. Mi mama no esta, así que tendré algo de tiempo para pensar con claridad. Tal vez sea un buen momento para actualizar el diario de investigación, me distraerá un poco. Voy a mi cuarto y tomo la pequeña libreta...

_Segundo día de investigación..._

_Hoy a sido un desastre, pero confirmo que las mujeres son el ser mas difícil sobre la tierra, son tan bipolares que de milagro se soportan a si mismas._

_Ademas creo que son el único ser sobre la fas de la tierra que puede albergar tantas emociones y sacarlas todas de una sola ves. _

_Es decir uno nunca vera a un hombre enojado, triste, desesperado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, por que entonces no seria un hombre, no, seria una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_Tal ves es un problema de hormonas, pero no estoy seguro. Todo esto va a que hoy mi sujeto 1, exploto como una bomba nuclear, llevando a mi al limite de mi fortaleza mental. _

_Lo que sucedió es que Carly se entero de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo... que Sam y yo nos besamos. Se que suena irreal y un poco bizarro. Por que ¿Quien es tan retorcido como para besar a su peor enemigo? Solo yo... y bueno también Sam. En mi defensa debo decir que yo esta triste y ella se disculpo conmigo, ademas fue solo un beso, no es un gran problema. Aunque para Carly tal vez lo fue, no lo se. Quizás estaba celosa... eso explicaría todo su montón de emociones que explotaron en mi cara. Pero por que estaría celosa ¿Por que quería ser mi primer beso? No lo creo, nunca me ha demostrado tales sentimientos, aunque a mi me encantaría que fuera así._

_Tal ves lo estaba por que Sam y yo compartimos ese tipo de intimidad, por así decirlo. Realmente no entiendo, si alguien sabe de un curso en linea para entender a las mujeres que me mande un e-mail. _

_Hasta aquí la primera parte del segundo día de investigación, después haré la conclusión._

Cierro la libreta y la vuelvo a guardar en el cajón del escritorio de la computadora. A pasado como media hora, sera mejor que vaya a terminar de actualizar el sistema, antes de que se sature. Busco entre mis cosas hasta que encuentro los cables que necesito para el servidor. Salgo de casa y me dirijo a la de Carly. Antes de entrar respiro profundamente, esperando calmar mis nervios que están por las nubes, giro la perilla y entro.

"Hola, voy ya tengo los cable para...". Me callo, al ver a Carly hablando con Sam... por que de repente el ambiente se puso frió, algo me dice que esto no es bueno. "¿Que esta pasando?". No debí abrir la boca, puedo sentir los ojos furiosos de Sam sobre mi cuerpo y créanme si las miradas mataran yo estaría hablando con San Pedro ahora mismo, trago con dificultad y se que hoy moriré...

"Le contaste sobre eso". Sisea igual que una serpiente, con odio, me siento igual que un conejo cuando es acechado por un zorro o cualquier animal que caza conejos.

Se que lo único que me salvara es la huida...

"¡AAHHHH!". Grito y suelto los cables, mientras corro con toda la potencia que tienen mis piernas.

"Ven aquí Benson, eres hombre muerto". Oh maldición, ella es mas veloz que yo, si tan solo pudiera llega a la puerta. Toco la perilla y..."Ah no, no lo harás". De repente me carga como si yo fuese un bulto, carajo para ser tan pequeña tiene la fuerza de un demonio.

Oh no, estoy siendo llevado en calidad de costal hasta el departamento de Carly, oh adiós vida. Con brusquedad me tira sobre el sofá y solo puedo ver a Carly con ojos suplicantes, ella es la única que puede impedir que Sam me mate. La rubia furica, cierra la puerta con seguro, desearía haber hecho mi testamento en lugar de escribir el avance de mi investigación que hoy quedara inconclusa.

"¡Me juraste que nunca hablarías de eso!". Me reprocha con enojo, debo calmarla.

"¡Yo no dije nada!". Digo con terror tratando de defenderme.

"Tu me dijiste". Si, Carly salva el día.

"¡Jamas te dije nada!". Le contradice Sam mientras sigue enojada, así que aprovecho para saltar del sofá.

"Claro que si". Sam se calma un poco aunque puedo ver como aprieta los puños. "Me lo dijiste cuando estaban drogada con ese gas de la risa". Salvado, se que viviré otro día, puff que alivio.

"Ups". ¡Esto es todo! ¡Ni un lo siento Freddie! Es Sam después de todo.

"Yo siempre les digo todo. Así que me siento muy decepcionada de que mis amigos hayan intimado y que no...".

"¡Nosotros jamas intimamos!". La corta Sam.

"No, eso no fue así". Le digo defendiéndome, pensar que Sam y yo... ¡EW! Mejor no lo pienso.

"Solo fue un beso". Puedo notar el tono de despreocupación y un ligero asco en la voz de Sam. Para mi tampoco fue lo mas genial de mi vida, pero no es para tanto.

"Oigan, se supone que somos mejores amigos y que nos tenemos confianza". Dice mientras camina en círculos por la habitación, si que esta alterada. "Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran en lugar de averiguarlo de esa...". ¿Por que Carly nos mira como si tuviéramos tres cabezas?.

Lentamente Sam y yo nos damos vuelta para ver que es lo que Carly ve con tanta incredulidad. ¡Oh dios mio! ¿Quien demonios son esos sujetos? ¿Y por que tienen un uniforme de la prisión? ¡Oh mi dios, son presos! Y nos ven muy feo.

"Hola". Ay Carly tan amable como siempre.

"Hola". Dicen los dos sujetos, grandes y con cara de matones.

"¿Son presos?". A veces Carly es muy amable, ¡¿Por que mejor no les invita un refresco? Creo que Sam piensa igual que yo, por la mirada que le lanza.

"Eramos". Dice uno de ellos con tono casual, como si hablara del clima.

"Y estaban en los pantalones". Creo que eso es algo obvio.

"Así es".

"¿Entenderán que tenemos que llamar a la policía?". ¡¿Por que en el nombre de dios, dije semejante tontería? Lo que el miedo hace.

"Si, nosotros entendemos". Dijo mientras ambos se acercaban a nosotros. "Pero antes de que lo hagan ¿Tiene cinta adhesiva?".

"Si, en la mesa de allá".

Y antes que podamos siquiera huir, los tres estamos amarrados con la cinta, sentados en unas silla, totalmente inmóviles.

"Adiós chicos". Dicen los dos hombres mientras se ríen y salen del departamento.

"¿Por que les dijiste donde esta la cinta?". Esta bien que sea amable ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado!

"No lo se, esta tratando de ser de ayuda". Es el único argumento que tiene para defenderse.

"Vaya que lo fuiste". Dice Sam con sarcasmo y yo tengo que estar de acuerdo.

"Freddie tiene la culpa". Se defiende y yo la miro con asombro. "Cuando ves a un par de chicos malos escaparse, no les dices que llamaras a la policía". Hey estaba asustado. "¿Entenderán que tenemos que llamar a la policía?". Intenta imitar mi voz y no lo consigue, en otro caso me reiría pero ahora no.

"Esta cinta es muy fuerte". Dice Sam mientras se mueve con desesperación para tratar de liberarse.

"Si, odio estar atado". Ahora soy yo el que se mueve para liberarse, pero al igual que ella no lo consigo.

"Oh no se preocupen, en cuento seamos libres, les daré la espalda para que puedan besuquearse todo lo que quieran". Dice molesta y sarcástica, pensé que ya habíamos superado el tema, pero parece que Carly no lo olvidara tan fácilmente.

"Prometemos que se acabaron los secretos". Dice Sam, harta del tema, con la esperanza de que Carly no se enoje mas.

"Si, ya no abra mas". Digo para que Carly vea que ninguno de los dos tendremos secretos con ella.

"Desde ahora todos nos contaremos todo.

"¿De acuerdo?". Pregunto para ya dar por pasado el tema.

"¿Me dirán todo?". Pregunta Carly con duda, desconfiando de nosotros.

"Por supuesto". Contesto de inmediato.

"Claro que si". Dice Sam.

"¿Y cuanto duro?". ¿Eh? ¿Como puede preguntar eso?.

"¿Que?". Exclama Sam mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido.

"Si, ¿Cuanto duro el beso?".

Sam y yo nos miramos con el mismo pensamiento ¿Que demonios le ocurre?

"No lo se". Digo incomodo

"Ahmm... Ehmm... ¿Siete segundo?". Dice Sam mirándome con estupefacción.

"Si, siete, ocho segundos". Por favor dios, que ya no pregunte nada.

"Ah". Parece que aquí se acaba todo, pero justo cuando voy a suspirar aliviado, ella abre la boca. "¿Y fue divertido?". ¡¿QUEEE?

"¿Que?". Vuelve a preguntar Sam incrédula.

"Si... díganme... a ustedes... ya saben... ¿Les gusto?". Esto solo seria mas incomodo si mama estuviera aquí.

Sam, mira a Carly, luego a mi y se ve que ella no quiere responder a eso y yo tampoco. Justo cuando voy a responder, entra Spencer.

"¡Carly! ¡¿Has visto mi banjo?". Parece que el no se da cuenta que los tres estamos atados.

"Si, detrás del robot, pero...".

"A si, aquí esta". Dice mientras toma el banjo, ¿Enserio no se da cuenta de la situación?

"¿Para que necesitas tu banjo?". Pregunta Sam con exasperación.

"Bueno, yo estaba en la tienda comprando lamayul y había una chica allí, comenzamos a platicar y resulta que ama la música de banjo". Dice para después tocar un par de notas. "¡A ella le va a encantar!". Dice para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Los tres miramos la escena con incredulidad, si que Spencer es despidato.

"¿Saben?". Dice Carly mientras se mueve para tratar de liberarse de la cinta. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. A las tres".

"Uno".

"Dos".

"Tres".

Comenzamos a movernos con violencia, para librarnos de nuestras ataduras. Pero algo en nuestro pequeño plan no sale bien y en unos segundo estoy mirando al techo.

"No funciono". Sam dice lo obvio.

"Si, ya lo creo".

"¿Y ahora?". Dice Carly

"Buena pregunta". Digo mientra trato de pensar, hay un momento de silencio. "Oye Sam ¿No traes contigo una navaja o algo si?".

"¿Quien crees que soy?". Dice agresiva y se que si estuviera libre me habría golpeado.

"Bueno, tranquila".

"Haber, debemos pensar en algo". Dice Carly. Otro silencio, mientras tratamos de pensar en algo.

Cuando de pronto comienzo a escuchar ronquidos...

"¿Sam se durmió?". Pregunta Carly con... ¿Ternura? Pero hace menos de cinco minutos estaba furica.

"...". Miró a Sam y si esta dormida, volteó hacia Carly y asiento con la cabeza.

"Típico de Sam".

"Oye". Llamó su atención unos minutos después

"¿Que?". Por fin escucho a la Carly de siempre, no la histérica de horas antes.

"Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero tenia miedo, de lo que Sam me podría hacer".

"Esta bien... es solo que...". Parece que es un lió y no sabe como expresar lo que piensa.

"¿Estabas celosa?". Digo esperanzado por que ha una mínima posibilidad de que tal vez ella sintiera celos.

"Yo...". Escucho con toda mi atención lo que tiene que decirme, pero antes de que lo haga, escuchamos un gran portazo.

"¡¿Por que están atados?". La preocupada voz de Spencer nos llega a los oídos.

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?". Preguntamos los dos y Sam se despierta.

"¿Que pasa?". Dice para después bostezar, mientras Spencer entra en nuestro campo de visión.

"Que a Spencer le tomo diez minutos procesar que estábamos atados".

"Ah". Dijo sin importancia.

"Lo siento, chicos, pero esta tan emocionado que no me di cuenta, los liberare en un momento". Dice mientras va por unas tijeras y comienza a cortar la cinta. "¿Mejor?". Nos pregunta unos minutos después de cortar la cinta al rededor de nuestros cuerpos, así como la de nuestros tobillos.

"Si, gracias". Digo mientras Sam ayuda a Carly a levantarse.

"¿Ahora me dirán que paso?". Pregunta Spencer mientras nos sentamos en la sala. Después de que le contamos todo, su mandíbula se cae hasta el piso y sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas. "No puedo creerlo".

"No logro entender como es que siempre acabamos metidos en alguna locura". Dice Carly mientras Sam y yo asentimos.

"Bueno, son unos chicos problemáticos, que remedio". Dice Spencer con tono resignado, haciéndonos reír a los tres.

Después de un par de horas, en las que vimos un película y conversamos un poco, es hora de que me vaya.

"Hasta mañana". Me despido mientras me dirigió a hacia la puerta.

"Adiós". Dice Spencer de camino a su cuarto.

"Nos vemos, Freddie". Carly se despide de mi, mientras de Sam solo reviso un gruñido y una mirada de hielo. "Sam". La regaña Carly.

"Adiós". Murmura con enojo.

Abro la puerta y antes de salir puedo escuchar un leve `¿Te quedas a dormir, Sam?´ Y se que Sam no se salvara de responder a todas las preguntas de Carly, es lo bueno de ser su mejor amigo quien es un chico, yo me puedo escapar del interrogatorio por ahora.

Al entrar escucho a mi mama llamarme, la saludo y por orden de ella, me voy a lavar las manos, para después cenar. Termino mi cena y me voy a mi cuarto, ha sido un día largo y muy estresante, me tiro en la cama mirando al techo, quiero dormir... pero recuerdo que aun no escribo la conclusión de mi investigación, lanzó un gruñido, salgo de la cama y me dirijo hacia la computadora, abro el cajón y saco la libreta.

_Bien, el loco día ha terminado y con ello mi segundo día de investigación. Todo ha sido muy loco, pero he aprendido un par de cosas. Después de salir de aquí de camino a casa de Carly, me di cuenta de con chicas como ellas a mi alrededor lo mejor es comprarme un equipo de fútbol americano, por que con tantas tacleadas, golpes y que me traten como bulto, es posible que me rompan un par de huesos. Segundo me di cuenta de que cuando se trata de Sam y de secretos, Carly se vuelve loca y demente. Tengo la impresión de que estaba celosa... pero ¿Por que? ¿Sera posible que estuviera celosa de que Sam me besara? O ¿De que...? No, es una locura, Carly no podría... pero su reacción... no mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y termino esto._

_Mi conclusión es que la mujer es el ser mas complicado de todos. Tiene reacciones extrañas, que son comparadas con bombas atómicas. Sujeto 1 y sujeto 2, saben que los secretos son malo en una relación y que se deben cumplir los juramentos._

_Y también aprendí que Carly puede sufrir de bipolaridad que se traduce en el hecho de causar daño físico, a mi persona. Carly no es una persona violenta, pero si se trata de Sam es peligrosa, como aquella ves que trate de decir que Sam había alterado nuestras calificaciones, en donde me arrastro por la sala, impidiendo que dijera una palabra. Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, mañana empezare con el tercer día de investigación._

Continuara...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

N.A:- Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio los aprecio mucho n_n! y me encanta que la idea les allá gustado.

Aprovecho para decirles que dos de los episodios no serán usados en este fanfic, el primero es iCarly Awards, por que no hay mucho que contar de el, pero si llegara a ser mencionado y el segundo es iBloop, que es el de errores y por obvias razones no lo usare.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, Bye-bee! Espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo segmento

_**Capitulo 3:- Un nuevo segmento...**_

Los primeros rayos del sol me dan en la cara, anoche casi no dormir. Tengo los nervios tan alterados, que empiezo a creer que en unos años seré la versión masculina de mi madre... ew. Mejor dejo de pensar en mi deprimente futuro, que no sera tan deprimente cuando me convierta en el segundo marido de Carly. De nuevo hago la misma rutina de ayer, me baño, desayuno algo y me voy al departamento de Carly, debo terminar la actualización ya, antes de que lluevan correos insultando mi trabajo, por que la pagina se cayo, o esta muy saturado el sistema. Toco una vez y entro, allí puedo ver a Carly y Sam sentadas en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

"Hey". Saludo y me dejo caer, al lado de Carly

"Hola Freddie". Me saluda sin despegar los ojos de la televisión, ¿Acaso esta interesada en el infomercial sobre la aspiradora, que todo lo aspira?

"Callate, Freddo". Ah tan amable como siempre.

"¿Están viendo informerciales?". Digo al ver que siguen concentradas en el canal, que sigue pasando comerciales sobre productos inútiles.

"¡Silencio!". Sam rugue con odio, bonita manera de empezar el día, con una rubia desquiciada gritándome.

"Sam, se amable". Me siento como un niño pequeño, al que su mama defiende del bravucón de la escuela... Carly es mi mama y Sam el bravucón malo, que me roba el dinero del almuerzo.

"Si, lo que sea". Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Estamos viendo el canal de cocina". Dice Carly mientras me sonríe amigablemente, mataría por esa sonrisa, literalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un psicópata, como Sam.

"¿Acaso Sam esta intentando teletransportarse para ver si puede comerse lo que cocinan... otra vez?". Digo con veneno en la voz y con un poco de risa de por medio, pienso que me he salido con la miá, cuando un cojín me da directo en la cara.

"Te dije que te callaras". ¿Por que la soporto tanto? Otro en mi situación ya se hubiera vengado.

"Sam, no mas jamón para ti hasta que aprendas que no es agradable lanzarle cojines a las personas". Ah si, acaba de hablar la razón por la cual nunca hago nada en contra de Sam, Carly.

"Pero, Carly, pero...". Dice Sam mientras hace pucheros y suplica con ojos de perro abandonado, como si no la conociéramos.

"Nada de peros, Sam, debes aprender a ser amable con tus amigos". La rubia solo la mira con enfado, el cual puedo ver que es fingido, cruza los brazos y bufa con molestia.

"Umm, gracias".

"Descuida, por cierto ¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo ayer?". Parece que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace menos de veinticuatro horas aun le molesta un poco.

"No, iré a terminarlo". ¿Por que tengo la impresión, de que acabo de ser sutilmente echado de la sala? Quizás son mis nervios, pienso mientras subo las escaleras.

"¡No tardes, esta por comenzar el programa de Ricky Flame!". A si que esa es la razón por la cual ven la tele con tanto interés, Ricky Flame es el chef favorito de Sam, lo se por que durante un ensayo no paro de hablar sobre él, es igual que con Shelby Marx, a Carly no le gustan las luchas y menos de la CFC, pero si es por Sam, puede tolerarlo... interesante, esto va para el diario.

Una vez en el estudio me dispongo a terminar de hacer mis cosas, todo esta tal y como lo deje ayer en la tarde, la verdad es que aunque se que el asunto ya quedo en el pasado, siento las cosas un poco tensas, pero no entre Carly y Sam, si no entre mi amiga morena y yo, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, posiblemente esto siga así hasta que me toque mi interrogatorio. Para ser sincero me preocupa un poco que vuelva a preguntarme lo mismo que ayer, es decir que si me gusto el beso. La verdad no lo se, no tengo un antecedente para comprobarlo con otro, para así podría decidir si me gusto o no, pero se que para ser el primero no estuvo tan mal.

Termino de hacer mis cosas y decido bajar, para ver el programa del tal Ricky Flame. Al bajar tengo que contener mi instinto asesino, es que no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. ¡Es ridículo! No puede ser que Sam este sentada en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa y con gran, atención en la palabra gran, plato lleno de jamón... ¡¿Donde quedo eso de no mas jamón para ti? Seguro que en algún oscuro limbo, junto a la resistencia de Carly.

"Carly, pensé que no le darías jamón, por tirarme el cojín". Digo con enfado, es el colmo, me tira un cojín y después la premian.

"Lo siento, Freddie, pero hizo un berrinche y no pude decirle que no". Dice con derrota, mientras veo que Sam sonríe con satisfacción.

"Me decepcionas".

"Lo se".

Ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos, obviamente estoy molesto. ¡Muy molesto! ¿Por que siempre Sam se sale con la suya? Cada ves que me hace algo malo, termina pasándolo de maravilla, mientras que a mi me toca todo lo malo. ¡Hasta cuando se pelean soy yo el que tiene que soportar el fuego cruzado! Como aquella vez que se pelearon por que Sam cambio la playera que Carly le regalo, por unos boletos para el concierto de Cuddlefish. Es como si no pudieran lastimarse y por lo tanto soy yo el que sale perdiendo.

"¡Yyy Ricky Flame vuelve a ganar esta pelea de comida! ¡Nos vemos la próxima, cuando alguien mas intente desafiar al mejor chef de Seattle!". Oh vaya, parece que me pedí en mis pensamientos y no vi el programa, pero por que dijo la conductora me doy cuenta de que Ricky Flame es muy bueno.

"¡SIIIIIIII! ¡Ricky Flame!". Grita Sam mientras se pone a saltar en el sofá y Carly se ríe de sus explosiones emotivas.

"Es genial... oigan ¿Por que no hacemos un segmento de cocina en iCarly?".

"Si, buena idea". Decimos Sam y yo al unisono, nos miramos un momento... ¡Y ella me da una bofetada!

"¡OYE!". Digo sobándome la mejilla, esa chica tiene demasiada fuerza para su propio bien.

"¡Sam!". La regaña Carly.

"Ah, lo siento Freddie". Dice en un tono totalmente falso, tanto que ni ella misma se cree.

"Buena chica". Dice Carly mientra le da una palmadita en la cabeza... ¡¿Acaso es muy necesario que le celebre todo?

"Yo me voy". Digo repentinamente, es que estoy tan furioso, ¿Por que es así con ella?

"Freddie, ¿Estas bien?". No, no estoy bien.

"Si, pero mi mama quería que fuera con ella al centro comercial, nos vemos después". Tengo que salir de aquí, por que de repente me siento mal.

"Adiós". Mientras cierro la puerta puedo oír la leve despedía de Carly.

Me siento mareado, frustado y mucho mas. Necesito desahogarme, ¿Por que de repente me siento tan mal? Las cosas siempre ha sido así, ya debería de estar acostumbrado, pero es difícil que los malos siempre ganen, no es como en Guerra Estelar, donde la Fuerza Estelar siempre vence a La Legión Oscura*

Tengo que sacar esto de mi sistema, así que me encierro en mi cuarto, tomo la libreta y escribo...

_Tercer día de investigación..._

_El día ha empezado mal, con una rubia gritándome. Sujeto 1 hizo algo para defenderme pero la verdad es que termino cediendo a los deseos de Sam. Cuando se trata de ella, Carly no tiene voluntad, siempre sede. Lo digo, por que Sujeto 2 me lanzo un cojín a la cabeza, ¡Un cojín! En fin, Sujeto 1 la regaño, pero después de como 10 minutos o menos el castigo fue removido y Sam disfruto de un plato lleno de jamón. Mientras que yo no recibí nada, como siempre. La vida es tan injusta, pero en ves de quejarme he decidió no dejarme de Sam, yo también puedo defenderme y ser fuerte. _

_Basta de su opresión, ademas basta de que obtenga toda la atención de Carly, este es un juego que dos pueden jugar. _

_¿Por que siento que de pronto estoy peleando contra Sam... por el amor de Carly?... Debo estar loco. _

Mejor de dejo de pensar tonterías, que la verdad me salen unas ideas muy locas. Guardo la libreta en el cajón de siempre y decido ver un poco de televisión. Una horas después mi mama llega y prepara la cena... como siempre hace que me coma todos los vegetales, por que dice que así mis alergias se controlan... ¡Pero no tengo alergias!

No me gusta hacer que se preocupe, así que me las como sin decir nada, no me gustan, pero es mejor que todas las inyecciones que me pondría. Se preocupa en exceso, pero lo hace por que me quiere.

Termino de comer mi montón de vegetales y me voy a mi cuarto, la verdad estoy muy cansado, estos días han estado de locos. Prácticamente voy un salto desde la entrada a de mi cuarto hasta la cama, no tengo ni ánimos para ponerme el pijama, se que en la mañana mi mama, hará una escena por que me dormí así, pero no importa, eso sera mañana...

**Días después...**

_Sexto día de investigación..._

_Hoy es miércoles, la verdad la escuela ha estado muy difícil, un par de exámenes muy fuertes. Y por si eso no fuera poco, Sam ha hecho de las suyas... el Lunes incendio el laboratorio de Química, mientras Carly y ella hacían un experimento. ¿A que viene esto? Pues sencillo, Sujeto1 dijo que había sido un descuido suyo, al no leer correctamente las instrucciones del libro... lo cual es extraño por que Carly es una terrible mentirosa, mucho peor que yo. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Sujeto 2, interrumpió a Sujeto 1 cuando esta se estaba culpando, el resultado Sam obtuvo 3 semanas de detención. Yo estaba completamente seguro de que Sujeto 2 haría cualquier cosa por salvase eso, pero veo que me eh equivocado, para Sam, Carly significa mucho, como hacerla perder su titulo de buena estudiante._

_Ademas de eso, hoy fue el ensayo, las chicas lo hicieron genial, buscamos en Internet un video del famosos Jo-jo "El bebe gigante", fue muy divertido ver a Sam y Carly trabajar juntas en los diálogos para "la entrevista" con Jo-jo. Ellas hacen un gran equipo. También trabajamos en un nuevo segmento, siguiendo la idea de Carly de hacer algo de cocina, obviamente a Sam le encanto la idea, tanto que incluso me dejo ponerme nombre al segmento, ¡Ella casi nunca me deja participar en el proceso creativo! y esta vez me dejo hacerlo gracias a Carly. Sam hace lo que Carly el pida, eso es un hecho. _

_Espero que mañana durante el show y los siguientes días pase algo bueno que ayude a esta investigación, en fin me iré a dormir._

Cierro la libreta y me tiro de espaldas sobre la cama, cierro mis ojos y me dispongo a dormir...

**Horas después...**

"Uff...". Exclamo mientras me dejo caer sobre el sofá de mi sala.

Hoy fue un día muy cansado, el señor Howard estuvo histérico todo el día por que su esposa lo llamo mediocre, yo que ya me habría acostumbrado, siempre se lo dice. En fin descargo su furica en nosotros, tan de malas estaba que a Gibby le dio una semana de castigo, solo por que tosió en clases. ¡El viejo esta loco!... Aunque pensándolo bien, solo esta amargado, yo también lo estaría si tuviera una esposa como la suya, el pobre hasta pena me da... bueno solo un poco.

El señor Howard es estresante... mejor me voy a casa de Carly, supongo que ya habrá llegado... mmm ahora que pienso en eso... no logro entender por que Carly siempre se queda a esperar a que Sam salga de sus castigos o reuniones con el director Franklin... creo que ese seria un misterio de la vida. (N.A.- *cofCAMcof* XD) Como el por que Carly se volvió amiga de Sam... mmm hay muchos misterios en esto...

"Mmm... mas tarde pensare en esto, por ahora me iré". Dijo mientras me levanto con pereza del sofá y me encamino a la puerta.

Toco en la puerta del departamento de Carly y la voz de Spencer me indica que entre. Lo hago y puedo verlo subido en una silla, tratando de alcanzar el techo.

"¿Que hay, Spence?". Le pregunto con curiosidad, mientras me acerco a el.

"Hola, Freddie". Dice mientras trata de estirarse para alcanzar algo. "Estoy tratando de alcanzar mi pincel, pero parece que es imposible". Dice con derrota, se baja de la silla y se sienta en ella, derrotado.

"Ehmmm, ¿Como termino tu pincel allá arriba?".

"Mmm... pues... mmm... es una excelente pregunta, solo se que estaba haciendo una pintura de unos pecesitos y de pronto, mi pincel estaba allá arriba". Señala al techo, donde puedo ver el pincel amarillo que esta incrustado.

"... ¿Y como termino así?".

"... Ni idea... en fin iré a darme un baño, Carly esta arriba". Dice mientras se dirige a su habitación.

"Si, gracias".

Ignorando mis dudas, sobre como termino el pincel incrustado en el techo, subo por las escaleras, hasta el estudio. Al entrar puedo ver a Carly, que esta colocando un bote lleno de espaguetis crudos sobre una mesa.

"Hey, Carly".

"Hey, Freddie". Termina de acomodar algunas cosas mas sobre la mesa, mientras yo enciendo mi equipo.

"Falta veinte minutos, para empezar. ¿En donde esta Sam?". Digo con algo de enojo, Sam siempre llega tarde.

"Fue por las albóndigas". Me dice mientras se sienta en uno de los puff's.

"¿Fue a 'Mundo de albóndigas'?". Ella asiente mientras un pequeño silencio nos cubre.

Es agradable estar así, solo los dos, casi nunca sucede, Sam siempre esta alrededor de Carly, acaparando toda su atención y llevándosela de mi... ¡Dios! Eso sonó como si yo estuviera celoso de Sam, la relación que ellas tienen es diferente y se complementan, son mejores amigas. Yo estoy enamorado de Carly, en nada se compara con eso... o eso creo... ¿Habrá algo mas allí?... ¿Podría ser...?

De pronto un sonoro portazo de saca de mis cavilaciones.

"Mama esta de vuelta". Grita mientras entra por la puerta y va directo a la mesa, donde deja el recipiente tapado que contiene las albóndigas.

"Bueno, faltan tres minutos para empezar, mejor preparence". Le digo mientras observo mi cronometro.

"Bien". Dicen las dos mientras se dejan caer en los puff's al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eh?". Ignoro eso y como buen investigador, las observo detenidamente. Están tan relativamente cerca, que según la perspectiva en que uno las mire, podría jurar que están tomadas de las manos... y sus cabezas están igualmente cerca, si las juntara mas, la cabeza de Carly quedaría en el hombro de Sam... nunca lo había visto así... pero... su contacto físico es mucho... como si estuvieran pegadas o algo así... tal vez, solo tal vez... esta investigación podría mostrarme algo que no alcanzo a ver...

_Continuara..._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hola! Si no morí, no solo andaba de parranda XD! Excusas podría darles miles, pero la verdad si yo les contara todo lo que me ha pasado en estos meses de veras que el Quijote se quedaría corto XD en fin, han sido unos meses muy locos y desafortunados T.T, como sea, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia n_n, nos leemos en el próximo cap! Coman frutas, verduras, chocolate (*-*) y dejen sus comentarios XD!


	4. Chapter4:Preparados, listos ¡A cocinar!

_**Capítulo 4:- Preparados, listos... ¡A cocinar!**_

_Séptimo día de investigación..._

_El show de está noche fue genial, la entrevista con Jojo, el bebé gigante fue muy divertida, sobre todo cuando Sam le 'pregunto' sobre su peso. Después de eso, vino el estreno de nuestro nuevo segmento, 'Hey, ¿Por qué no cocinas esto?' ¡Yo invente el nombre!... y a cambio de darme un pequeño crédito por ello, obtuve un oído lleno de saliva... saliva de Sam por supuesto y como siempre, Carly no le dijo nada, solo me pido que las enfocara a ellas. Al hacerlo, ya estaban en la mesa que tenia todo listo para enseñarle al público a hacer los tacos de espagueti, mientras presentaban los ingredientes, me di cuenta, de la gran cantidad de acercamiento físico que ambas poseen. Es extraño, jamás había visto algo 'raro' o 'inusual' en ese comportamiento... pero ahora... me dice algo más, parece que mi percepción de las cosas ha cambiado enormemente._

_En fin, después de presentar los espaguetis, Carly destapo el recipiente con las albóndigas y... ¡Oh sorpresa! (sarcasmo) Sam se las comió todas. A decir verdad no me sorprendió, es Sam después de todo. Lo que me sorprendió, fue la reacción de Carly, que solo sonrió con ternura. Eso a cualquiera le molestaría, menos a Carly._

_Luego de eso, presentamos 'La palabra de Spencer', la cual fue 'Diptongo', hicimos muchas locuras más y el show terminó, con grandes niveles de audiencia, como siempre. Sí, la modestia no es lo mío._

_Hasta aquí el séptimo día de mí investigación, la cual parece me está haciendo ver cosas raras..._

Miro con expectación a la señorita Smith, la cual tiene en sus manos el diario de mi investigación, lo ha leído todo con mucha atención y hace unos minutos lo ha cerrado. Mirándolo con detenimiento. Desde entonces no ha volteado a verme, lo cual me preocupa, tal vez piense que soy un pervertido o alguna clase de voyerista y está decidiendo si me reprueba o me manda con un psicólogo. Ninguna opción me gusta, así que solo me queda esperar...

"¿Freddie?". Dice con calma mientras me mira, oh dios, estoy nervioso. "Tu trabajo, está bien realizado, estás analizando todo de la mejor manera posible". Me da una pequeña sonrisa y ahora me siento un poco más aliviado. "Pero...". Oh no. "¿Has pensado en lo que puedes encontrar en está investigación?". Me mira interrogante.

¿Qué si lo he pensado? Si muchas veces, sobre todo ayer, pero no estoy seguro de que veo, tal vez, solo son mis alborotadas hormonas adolescentes, las que me hacen ver cosas que no son.

"La verdad... es que no estoy muy seguro de lo que veo...". Le digo levemente, perdido en mis pensamientos.

"...Bueno, apenas has comenzado, así que es normal que no tengas nada claro". Sonríe más abiertamente con tono comprensivo y me siento aliviado. "Solo una cosa Freddie...".

"Dígame".

"Encuentres lo que encuentres, pies de plomo, ¿Okey?". La miro con duda, esperando que me diga algo más, pero no lo hace, solo me deja con la duda.

"...Si...". Susurro, esperando que ella me diga otra cosa, pero no.

"El timbre sonó hace unos minutos, es mejor que te vayas". Sonríe de nuevo mientras se levanta de su escritorio y sale por la puerta, no sin antes mirarme con... ¿Compasión?...

Eso fue raro, me digo a mí mismo, mientras guardo el pequeño diario. Mientras lo hago, me doy cuenta que la carpeta con mi tarea de ciencias, ha desaparecido misteriosamente...

Lo cual tiene dos probables explicaciones... o unos extraterrestres con ansias de saber más de nuestra civilización se la robaron... o cierta rubia psicópata, amante de la carne y mejor amiga de mí mejor amiga (¿?) la tomo para copiarla y llevarse el crédito por lo que yo hice.

No hay que ser un genio, para saber la respuesta, así que tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a ir por la loca esa, que tiene mi tarea.

Camino por los pasillos, mientras las palabras de la señorita Smith, resuenan en mi cabeza. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Sera que ella alcanza a ver lo que a mí se me escapa? No sé lo que pasa, pero definitivamente, algo pasa (¿?).

Sigo mi camino, hasta que llego hacia el pasillo principal, donde puedo ver a mi bella amiga morena junto a Sam, es hora de reclamar mi tarea.

"Sam". Digo mientras me acerco a Carly para poder mirara la rubia de frente, puedo ver que trae algo en mano, algo que parece..."¿Qué es eso? ¿Una salchicha súper cocida?". Esta chica de verás que tiene unas ideas muy extrañas.

"Sip". Dice mientras mastica la salchicha

"Ella...". Dice Carly, tratando de explicarme la extraña escena y claro de defenderla.

"No quiero saber...". No la dejo terminar, porque entre menos información tenga, mejor para mi sobrecargado cerebro. "Tomaste mi tarea de ciencias y la necesito de regreso". Digo firmemente, mirando a Sam con determinación, es hora de ser algo más decidido.

"Oh ¿En serio?...". Tiene una sonrisa que no me dice nada bueno, pero tengo que ser fuerte. "Si es así, ¿Por qué no abres mi casillero y la sacas?". Parece retarme con esa cínica sonrisa, pero está vez no voy a ceder, esa es mi tarea y la quiero de vuelta. Basta de que la rubia, tome todo lo mío, mi comida, mis tareas, Carly... ¿Eh? Un segundo, ¿A qué ha venido eso?... No tengo tiempo para pensar en esto ahora, necesito mi tarea, es lo más importante.

"Bien". Acepto el reto, ni que fuera tan difícil abrir un estúpido casillero.

"¡No!". Grita Carly, mientras impide que me acerque más, hacia el locker de la rubia.

"¿Qué pasa?". Digo confundido mientras las miro a ambas.

"No es lindo electrocutar a tus amigos". Carly le reclama a Sam en tono maternal, reservado solo para la rubia, claro está.

"Como sea". Rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo su salchicha.

Increíble ¡Casi muero electrocutado! Sam está loca y es obvio que me odia y que quiere matarme... o al menos quiere causarme una seria lesión... ¡Permanente!

Mientras aun sigo en shock por mi casi muerte, veo a Spencer entrar corriendo... en pijama y bata...

"¡Carly! ¡CARLY!". Grito como loco.

"¿Spencer? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste hasta acá en pijama?". Dice mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"¿Qué? No... Un tipo que vende plumas me dio un aventón". Dice como si aquello tuviera lógica alguna. "¿Quieren una?". Nos pregunta mientras de la bolsa de su bata, saca un montón de plumas.

Ante lo cual, los tres prácticamente nos abalanzamos sobre él, para tomar varias plumas.

"Bueno ¿Para que venias?". Pregunta Carly, mientras yo guardo mis recién adquiridas plumas.

"¿Ah?... Oh cierto, pues hace un rato, llamaron del canal de cocina, diciendo que quieren hacerles una entrevista sobre los tacos de espagueti". Nos dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Wow ¿En serio? Es increíble". Gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, realmente estamos muy entusiasmados con la noticia.

"Pero, esperen, Spencer, los tacos de espagueti son tu invento, ¿No deberían hacerte la entrevista a ti?". En eso Carly tenia razón, no estaría bien que nos llevarnos el crédito por la idea de él.

"Mmm bueno". Cruza los de brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso no importa". Se movió hacia los casilleros mientras hablamos con él. "Lo importante es que esto seria muy bueno para el show". Su cuerpo se movía hasta quedar frente al casillero de Sam. "Además... ¡AAAHHH!". Su cuerpo tocó el casillero recibiendo la fuerte descarga eléctrica.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Carly grito al ver como el cuerpo de Spencer se contorsiona en el piso, espero que este bien

"¡Spence!".Gritamos Sam y yo, mientras los tres vemos como Spencer se retuerce en el piso, eso debió dolerle.

Un par de segundos después, Spencer dejo de moverse... espero que solo se haya desmayado.

"Spencer". Dijo Sam mientras y Carly se acercaron al cuerpo de Spence "Creo que se desmayó".

"Iré por la enferma". Dije mientras corría hacia la enfermería, al escuchar mi historia la enfermera, casi se ríe, pero al ver que era en serio, me acompaño hacia donde estaban las chicas con Spencer, Carly sostiene la cabeza de Spencer sobre sus piernas, mientras Sam está en una esquina, visiblemente afligida con todo lo sucedido.

Unos minutos después, Carly, Sam y yo, esperamos afuera de la enfermería, a que terminaran de revisar al pobre y electrocutado de Spencer. Los tres estamos preocupados.

"Lo siento". Escuche la arrepentida voz de Sam, murmurarle a Carly.

"Tranquila". Le dijo mi morena amiga con comprensión. "Deberías saber que un sistema así es peligroso". La regaña brevemente, mientras yo presto total atención a esa conversación.

"Le diré a Douglas que lo quite... te lo prometo". Adquiere un pequeño sonrojo, mirando a la morena.

"Está bien". Dice Carly regalándole una pequeña y... ¿Especial? Sonrisa a Sam, lo que hace que la rubia también sonría... es la primera vez que veo a Sam... Verdaderamente arrepentida por una de sus bromas.

Me sorprendo... al ver que por un instante... las dos se pierden en su mundo privado, solo mirándose a los ojos, me siento excluido como si fuera un espectador, viendo una película o algo así. Como si... una atmósfera impenetrable las rodease, es extraño... e incomodo. Quiero irme de aquí, me siento fuera de lugar, como si de pronto... no existiera y el universo se hubiese reducido a ellas dos, sus miradas son tan intensas que por un momento creo que van a saltar chispas y yo solo deseo correr.

Gracias al cielo, la puerta de la enfermería se abre, dando paso a la enfermera que sostiene -con dificultad- a Spencer

"¡Spence!" Gritan mis dos amigas, yo estoy un poco conmocionado porque he visto como para responder, tengo demasiadas dudas en mí cabeza.

"¿Esta bien?". Pregunta Carly preocupada, mientras Sam y yo sostenemos a Spencer, el cual se ve un poco mal.

"Sí, solo está algo mareado, necesita descansar un poco... tuvo mucha suerte, algo así es muy peligroso". Dice mirando a Sam a modo de regaño, ella solo baja la mirada y me sorprendo, de verdad está arrepentida.

"Lo lamento". Susurra muy bajito, pero aun así pude escucharla.

"Bueno, será mejor que lleven a su amigo a que descanse". Dice sonriéndonos un poco.

"Claro, gracias por todo". Dice Carly mientras, Sam y yo nos llevamos a Spencer.

Carly va delante de nosotros, está más tranquila, eso me alegra un poco, porque se veía realmente afectada, seguimos nuestro trayecto a la salida de la escuela, una vez afuera, los tres esperamos por un taxi, para ir al departamento de los hermanos. No paso mucho tiempo, entre Sam y yo metemos a Spencer en el asiento trasero, Carly se sube adelante y yo atrás con Spencer, Sam se cierra la puerta y antes de que alguno le preguntara que sucede, hablo.

"Llamaré a Doug, para que venga a quitar el sistema de seguridad de mí casillero".

"De acuerdo".

"Nos vemos después... dile a Spence que lo lamento". Dice para después darse la vuelta de regreso a la escuela.

El trayecto hacia el departamento Shay es callado y tranquilo, Spencer está dormido, y Carly pensativa. Al igual que yo, no sé que pensar... lo que paso afuera de la enfermería, es demasiado para mí... sé que son muy buenas amigas... pero esa conexión... es demasiado. Es llevar eso de 'almas gemelas' a otro nivel que me hace pensar que quizás a esto se refería la maestra, quizás... con está investigación me tope con algo con lo que definitivamente no me quiero encontrar...

**Unos minutos después**

Estoy en la cocina del departamento de Carly sirviendo un vaso con agua para Spencer, quien parece estar algo mejor.

"Aquí está el agua". Digo para darle el vaso a Spencer

"Oh, gracias Freddie". Se incorpora con algo de dolor.

"Sam se siente realmente mal por haberte electrocutado". Dice Carly mientras va a sentarse junto a su hermano.

"¿Saben que? Está bien". Dice tranquilo con un tono decidido.

"¿Por qué está bien?". Le dijo con algo de asombro, la situación justificaba el hecho de que estuviese enojado o algo, pero parece tomarlo bastante bien.

"Porque apenas me electrocute, causando que me desmayara, experimente algo realmente asombroso". Dice como si de pronto la máxima iluminación hubiese llegado a su vida.

"¿Qué? ¿No morir?".Digo mientras Carly y yo lo miramos como si estuviera completamente loco.

"Si... pero tuve una visión... de futuro". Le da un toque misterioso a su voz.

"Creo... que te afecto mucho haberte electrocutado". Le dice Carly en un tono algo preocupado. "Y verías ir a des...".

"¡No!". La corta rápidamente, mientras se levanta de su asiento, acción que, Carly imita. "¡Yo vi el futuro!".

"¿Cómo sabes que es el futuro?". Le digo yo con lógica, tratando de hacerle ver que está equivocado.

"Por qué aún no sucede, ¡dah!". Su tono de voz es como si lo que dijo fuera lo más obvio del mundo y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, y apuesto que Carly hizo lo mismo.

"...Bien... ¿Qué viste?". Dice la morena mientras hace comillas en el aire.

"...Bueno... es algo confuso, pero me vi a mismo, en los Licuados Locos... y allí estaba Noknok de Guerra Estelar... nos miramos... y nos abrazamos". Termina su relato y tengo que reconocer eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mí vida, tal vez aun está algo mal.

"...Llamaré al Doctor Clumsting". Saca su teléfono decidida a llamar al médico, creo que Spencer necesita un encefalograma con urgencia.

"¡NO!". Grita como loco y corre a tomar su chaqueta "¡Debo ir a Licuados Loca a abrazar a Noknok!". Se dirige a la puerta.

"Espera". Le dice Carly

"¿Qué?". Dice abriendo la puerta.

"¿Qué va estar haciendo Noknok, de Guerra Estelar, en Licuados Locos, aquí en Seattle?". Trata de entrar en razón con su hermano, pero es inútil.

"¡Va a estar abrazándome!". Sale rápidamente por la puerta.

"Creo que le afecto mucho la electrocutada". Susurro para mí mismo.

"Tienes razón". Dice dejándose caer en el sofá y yo imito su acción. Nos quedamos en silencio, lo cual es muy agradable, casi nunca tengo estos momentos de paz a solas con ella. La miro de reojo y no puedo evitar en lo hermosa que es, realmente me gusta mucho y espero algún día tener una oportunidad con ella, seria un sueño.

Un sonido me saca de mis alegres pensamientos, ese sonido viene del celular de mi morena amiga, la cual muestra una gran sonrisa al leer el mensaje que acaba de recibir, una punzada de celos surge en mi, al pensar que algún imbécil le esté mandando mensajes. Veo como contesta con rapidez, mientas cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Era Sam". Al escuchar eso, aquella punzada se intensifica, siempre es Sam, siempre, siempre, ¡Siempre!, ¡SIEMPRE!

"¿A sí?". Digo despreocupado, tratando de ignorar está terrible sensación de celos.

"Sí, dice que Douglas ya quito el sistema de su casillero y que viene para acá".

"Oh que bien, así nadie más terminara electrocutado como Spencer".

No pasa mucho antes de que un torbellino rubio entre por la puerta.

"Hey, mama está en la casa y tiene hambre". Corre hacia la nevera y Carly solo sonríe, como si no le importara.

"Carly". Susurro y ella desvía su atención de la rubia para mirarme. "¿No te molesta que siempre haga eso?".

"Mmm al principio era molesto... pero es Sam, sí que no me molesta".

"... ¿Y si fuera alguien más?". Digo curioso

"Mmm... Probablemente me molestaría mucho". La miro asombrado ante su sencilla respuesta.

"¿Por qué?".

"Mmm..." Desvía su mirada y yo también, hacia donde está la rubia cortando un jamón. "... Porque esa persona no seria Sam... Es algo extraño, pero...".

"¡Carly!".Grita Sam, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

"¿Qué, Sam?": Se levanta y va a hacia donde está la rubia, mientras yo las miro con atención... quizás si sea un voyerista.

"¿Cuándo será la entrevista?". Le pregunta mientras Carly toma el jamón y lo corta para ella.

"Mañana, tenemos que estar listos".

"Suena como a mucho trabajo". Dice mientras se lleva un trozo de jamón a la boca.

"Pero debemos hacerlo, esto será muy bueno para nosotros y para el programa". Digo mentas me acerco la barra donde está la computadora, sentándome en uno de los banquillos.

"Freddie tiene razón". Dice Carly mientras guarda el resto del jamón, claro después de haber cortado una gran cantidad para el barril sin fondo que es Sam.

"Uhmmm cierto". Exclama Sam mientras mastica su jamón, asqueroso.

"Sam, no hables con la boca llena".

"Lo siento". Dice masticando con más calma, y de nuevo me pregunto que carajos sucede entre las dos...

"Mmm... Bueno yo me voy, tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos mañana". Me levanto y tomo mi mochila.

"Adiós Freddie". Dice Carly mientras ella y Sam se trasladan al sofá.

Me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y antes de salir, puedo ver como están sentadas excesivamente juntas y como Sam pone su cabeza en el hombro de Carly mientras sigue comiendo su jamón, lentamente cierro la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido... como si... temiera interrumpir un momento íntimo entre ambas.

Termino de cerrar la puerta y entro en mí departamento, directo a mí cuarto...

_Octavo día de investigación..._

_El día de hoy resulto ser bastante interesante... y por interesante me refiero a raro... muy raro. Entregue el primer reporte semanal de este diario y las palabras de la señorita Smith siguen en mí cabeza... ¿Sera que ella ya descubrió eso que a mí se me escapa? Quizás sí, quizás no. Hablando de rarezas, este día fue la primera... bueno la segunda vez que vi a Sam verdaderamente arrepentida de algo, tal vez, eso fue gracias a Carly, no, sé que fue gracias a Carly. _

_No entiendo, Sam siempre es cruel y mala con todos, jamás se disculpa por algo y está vez lo hizo como tres veces, me queda claro que solo es así con Carly y quizás también con Spencer... Mmm me pregunto si a Sam le gusta Spence, no seria tan raro mmm... pero está esa mirada. Tengo grabado ese momento... Fue intenso, mucho. Jamás me había dado cuenta de esas miradas que a veces se dedican... ¿Estoy alucinando? Realmente no lo se... tengo demasiado en mí mente, iré a descansar, mañana será un gran día..._

**Horas después...**

Sam, Carly y yo, entramos al departamento Shay. Estamos emocionados, está entrevista será genial.

"Bueno, los de ComidaTV no deben tardar en llegar". Dijo Carly mientras los tres dejamos nuestras cosas en la sala.

Mientras Sam come una pierna de pavo y Carly se arregla el cabello, me siento a ver televisión, estoy un poco nervoso, espero no arruinarlo haciendo algo torpe.

"¿Sam?". Pregunto Carly, terminando de arreglar su hermoso cabello, se ve realmente linda.

"¿Qué?". Dice dándole una mordida al pavo.

"¿Cómo me veo?". Dice girando sobre su eje y realmente se ve increíble.

"...". Traga con algo de dificultad debido a la enorme cantidad de comida que engullo. "Sexy". Dice mirándola de arriba abajo... ¿Sexy? ¿Desde cuándo...? No, no empezaré con mí sentido voyerista, ¡No hoy!

"Gracias..." Susurra un poco apenada... ¿...? No nada de voyerismo.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Carly fue a abrir. Entro una mujer acompañada de un camarógrafo, se presento con nosotros, era Sarah James de ComidaTV, desde de presentarnos brevemente con ella, subimos al set. Estoy realmente nervioso, espero no decir alguna tontería, seria humillante, sobre todo porque seria en cadena nacional.

**Varios minutos después…**

"Que imbécil, eres Freddo". Dice Sam mientras me lanza un cojín a la cara, nuevamente. Carly a su lado, la mira con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya dije que lo sentía".

"No es suficiente". Y otro cojín es lanzado en mi contra.

"Sam…". Le dice Carly en tono de advertencia. "Basta, no te desquites con Freddie, es una lastima que no obtuvieras el autógrafo de Ricky Flame, pero él no tiene la culpa". La regaña pero con un tono de completa dulzura, que me da nauseas.

"Mmm… es que… le ganamos a Ricky Flame, fue asombroso… pero yo quería su autógrafo…". Dice afligida y solo ruedo los ojos.

"Lo se, Sammy, pero tenemos en numero de su asistente, quizás solo estaba cansado, te aseguro a que después te lo dará". Dice acariciándole el pelo maternalmente, vomitare, lo juro… aunque… debo admitir que se ven… un poco lindas juntas… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡¿Lindas? ¡¿Juntas? Dios estoy mal, muy mal. Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente.

"Bueno, yo me voy, antes de que mi mama se preocupe". Me despido de ambas y salgo del departamento…

**Al día siguiente…**

"Recuérdenme ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?".- Dice Sam con fastidio mientras observamos el edificio frente a nosotros.

"Por que Sarah llamo y dijo que Ricky estaba mal, así que estamos aquí para animarlo a volver a cocinar, solo por eso". Respondió Carly, mientras entrabamos al edificio, al hacerlo nos topamos con Sarah.

"¡Oh chicos, que bueno que están aquí! Ricky no quiere salir de la cama, esta muy deprimido, por haber perdido". Nos dijo con tono preocupado.

"Pues que tarado, mal perdedor".

"Pensé que era tu ídolo". Le digo mientras Carly y Sarah se adelantan.

"Era, no voy a admirar a un pelmazo que no soporta perder eso es estúpido".

Subimos hasta el quinto piso, donde esta en departamento –sumamente lujoso- de Ricky Flame. Sarah abre y nos dirigimos a la que supongo es su habitación. La mujer toca un par de veces a la puerta y solo se escuchando gemidos, similares a los de un niño cuando hace un berrinche, Sam, Carly y yo rodamos los ojos, mientras ella sonríe apenada.

"Ricky". Abre la puerta de la habitación y entra, seguida por nosotros. "Mira, Ricky los chicos de iCarly vinieron a visitarte". Un quejido de frustración sale de la boca del chef, en respuesta a lo dicho. El tipo vaya que odia perder.

Tramos de que el chef se levante y recuerde su amor por la cocina y lo único que obtenemos es

"¿Para que cocinar, eh? Si no puedo ser el mejor, no tiene sentido". Y se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, envolviéndose en las cobijas.

"Vaya imbécil". Susurra Sam con decepción mientras salimos de allí.

"¿Qué paso, chicos?". Nos dice Sarah, mientras deja unos papeles sobre una mesa cercana.

"No quiere cocinar, por que no es el mejor". Dijo Carly con algo de enojo en su voz, mientras mira la decepción de Sam.

"Lo siento, Ricky siempre ha sido competitivo, les agradezco que vinieran". Sonríe y nosotros salimos del departamento, rumbo a nuestras casas.

**Unos días después…**

Sam, Carly y un servidor, nos encontrábamos en el departamento de la morena, como era costumbre. Yo estaba en el sofá, mirando televisión, Sam comiendo y Carly en la computadora. Había un silencio agradable entre los tres, que fue roto cuando Carly nos llamo.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntamos Sam y yo.

"Ricky Flame nos envió un correo".

"Ábrelo". Dijo Sam sentándose a su lado, quedando yo al medio de pie.

Un video empezó. "Hola iCarly". El rostro sonríen del chef nos saludo, se veía mucho mejor que hace un par de días. "Quiero agradecerles por su visita, la cual me dejo pensando y tienen razón, no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que servir adelante, así que por eso, los invito a que mañana a las siete de la noche, vayan a ver al centro cultural de Seattle, los estaré esperando". Y el video termino.

"Vaya parece que volverá a cocinar". Dijo Carly con asombro y Sam se veía feliz de que su chef favorito volviera a la acción.

"Tendremos que ir a verlo mañana". Ambas chicas asintieron ante mis palabras.

**Sábado, 7 p.m.**

Entramos al centro cultural de la cuidad, caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño gimnasio.

"Díganme que esto no es cierto". Dijo Carly incrédula.

"Tiene que ser una broma". Dijo la rubia.

"Y de pésimo gusto". Dije con cara de asco, mirando a Ricky Flame, vestido con un _**apretado**___traje de lucha libre.

"Hola, chicos". Nos saludo alegremente, mientras los tres lo mirábamos lo menos posible.

"Ricky… ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?". Le grito Carly.

"Competir".

"¿Aquí?". Dijo Sam, observamos que era lucha infantil, ¿Qué demonios pasa con ese tipo?

"Si".

"Pero es lucha infantil".

"Noup, miren esto". Le extendió a Carly un folleto, del centro. "Pagina veinticuatro".

"La lucha es recomendada para los niños de doce años". Termino de leer.

"¿Y que con eso?". Dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

"Dice que es `remondada´, no exclusiva, por lo que debieron dejarme competir". El árbitro lo llamo, mientras un pequeño niño asustado entro en el círculo. "Ya vuelto". Corrió hacia donde estaban el árbitro y el niño. En menos de un segundo el pobre pequeño esta en el suelo casi llorando y Ricky alardeando, vi como Sam y Carly fruncían el ceño, visiblemente molestas.

"Pero, Ricky ¿Y tu amor por la cocina?". Dijo Carly tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Lo que realmente amo es ganar". Tomo a Carly del brazo y ella intento zafarse. "Compite conmigo".

"¡¿Qué? No, estás loco". Trataba de liberarse de Flame, mientras ni Sam ni yo sabíamos que hacer.

"Sera divertido". De un solo tirón, la empujo al suelo, asiéndole una llave, contó hasta tres y se levando, victorioso. "¡SI! ¡Y Ricky Flame vuelve a ganar!". Carly se levanto visiblemente molesta y con el cabello revuelto.

"Sam". La llamo y la rubia asintió, caminado hacia Ricky y tumbándolo al suelo aplicándole una llave, mientras los niños que Ricky había humillado se reían de el. Finalmente uno de los pequeños empezó la cuenta y Flame, obviamente perdió.

"Que patético". Dijo Sam, mientras observábamos como los niños se reían del ex chef, quien esta en posición fetal llorando.

"Vaya que si". Apoye su comentario, riéndome un poco de ese cretino.

"Vamos a casa". Dice Carly, mientras salimos del centro cultural.

**Sábado 10 p.m. **

Entro a mi habitación y me tiro sobre la cama, vaya que han sido unos días muy locos. Sobretodo hoy, creo que tendré pesadillas con Flame y su traje, realmente desagradable. Tengo algo de sueño, pero antes de dormir anotare mis avances…

_Doceavo día de investigación…_

_Los cretinos abundan y lo digo por Ricky Flame, el tipo tiene un serio problema con perder. Afortunadamente Sam le dio su merecido, claro después de que Carly se lo pidiera. Mmm aunque realmente no se lo pido, solo estaba en problemas y ante su llamado, Sam salió en su defensa. Me hizo recordar aquella vez cuando Sam quería salir con ese chico y trato de ser mas femenina, y estaba esa loca psicópata que empujo a Carly, en cuanto lo hizo, Carly lastimada, llamo a Sam y ella le pateo el trasero, fue genial. Parecía un caballero que salva a la princesa, como Mario Bros, solo que sin el mostacho… mmm Sam parece el caballero andante de Carly… no lo había notado, pero siempre la defiende, la protege… algo que… yo… nunca he hecho…_

Una pequeña lágrima avanza por mi mejilla y cae en el diario. Nunca he defendido a la chica que amo, pero Sam si… jamás estoy allí cuando me necesita, pero Sam si… ¿Sam es mejor que yo?...

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N.Z.-**Hola ^^!, pues aquí estuvo XD un nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, ahora tengo una IMPORTANTE cuestión para ustedes.

Verán, hacer todos los episodios como estaba planeado será un poco difícil, ya que estoy dividiendo cada episodio en 2 o 3 capítulos del fic, de seguir de esa forma, va a hacer MUY largo.

Así que necesito su ayuda, díganme que momentos Cam son sus favoritos tanto de la 3era como de la 4ta temporada del show, para que solo sean mencionados y el fic no tenga tantos caps.

Eso si, los episodios.- "iQuit iCarly", "iSafe Your Life", "iWas a Pagent Girl", "iPsycho", "iGot a Hot Room", "iSam's Mom", "iDo" y "iStar a Fan War", serán completamente mencionados.

(Si quieren que también se incluyan de la 5ta temporada, dígame con algo de detalles que momentos, porque esos episodios no los he visto (y quizás no los vea XD) yo veré como los menciono, porque el fic terminara en "iStar a Fan War")

Bueno yo me despido, dejen sus comentarios con sus momentos favoritos, nos leemos, bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Relámpago, directores

(Lo que esta en cursivas es el presente y obvio narrado por Freddie :3)

_**Capitulo 5.- Relámpago, directores, amor y hogar**_

_Quizás yo no sea el tipo mas listo del mundo, pero sin duda se que estos dias han sido mas inusuales que nunca, es extraño, pero siento que algo esta por pasar mmm... Mejor anoto en el diario todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, tan raro ha sido que no eh tenido en cuenta escribir en el. Tomo la pequeña libreta de mi mesa de noche y comienzo a escribir..._

**Primer resumen de investigación dias 13 a 29**

La semana empezó con el anuncio del tradicional baile de las chicas invitan, la idea no me entusiasmaba mucho, por que pensé que era posible que nadie me invitara. Pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al saber que Mariana y Ariadna deseaban ir conmigo, eso eleva el autoestima de cualquiera. Pero la verdad esperaba a que ella me invitara... No fue así, pero por lo menos no fue con el idiota como sea que se llame ya que le escupió en el ojo... Jajajajajajajaja por lo que Sam dijo, debió ser divertido.

En fin, ya que no fue con el, pensó en invitar a Gibby, ya que a mi tres chicas me invitaron... Si, la loca de Malika también quería que fuera con ella... Que cosa atraigo a locas, agresivas y lindas, pero no a la chica que realmente me gusta, eso es jodido...

Pero Sam intervino y metió a Carly en una situación donde cuatrocientos tipos desde el mas raro hasta el mas o menos decente deseaba ir con ella, pero a cambio de eso, la rubia loca tuvo que invitar al gordito... Quien la rechazo... Jajajajaja.

Tuvimos que hacer entrevistas hasta que Carly consiguió al correcto, pero ni a Sam ni a mi nos fue tan bien, por un lado la rubia volvió a ser rechazada y yo, tarde demasiado y tendría que ir con la maga Malika.

El día del baile llego y mi mama nos llevo a mi a mi cita, a Carly y a su cita, el viaje fue agradable, pero no el baile, tanto mi amiga como yo estábamos fastidiados, nuestras citas eran terribles y por ello nos fuimos antes, solo para terminar la noche sin nuestras horrendas parejas... Y bailando juntos al ritmo de una canción romántica. Haciendo que todo valiera la pena al final... Aunque ni se si solo lo imagine o de verdad paso, pero vi a Sam, justo cuando Carly y yo estábamos bailando, se veía herida... Quizás solo lo imagine... Pero no estoy tan seguro.

Después de ese día, todo siguió raro, para empezar el director nos llamo a su oficina, tanto Carly como yo pensamos enseguida que Sam había hecho algo y ahora estábamos metidos en sus locuras...

Bueno en realidad solo yo lo pensé, ella dijo que quizás se debía a que Sam hizo algo y deseaban que dijéramos en donde había estado o algo así, pero ella seguía nerviosa. Estar en la oficial del director sin si quiera saber por que fue una tortura. Hasta que Sam apareció, siendo arrastra por la señorita Briggs.

En ese momento el director nos dijo que deseaba aparecer en iCarly, ya que era el cumpleaños de su hija y seria una linda sorpresa, aceptamos sin mas. Tal y como el quería, el programa comenzó con el como invitado... Lo cual trago una terrible consecuencia y esa fue que lo despidieran... Haciendo que el dúo del mal, Briggs y Howard, se volvieran los nuevos directores de Ridgeway.

En su régimen dictatorial, implementaron unos asquerosos uniformes que todos odiamos, ademas los castigos eran muy estrictos y sin sentido, por no mencionar que eran por demás ridículos. Todos los estudiantes habíamos sido por lo menos una vez castigados, pero nadie tanto como Sam, le dieron tantas detenciones como quisieron, ¡solo les falto castigarla por respirar!

Hasta que Carly tuvo suficiente, desato su furia y reunió a cada estudiante justo después de que Briggs castigara a Sam por doceava vez seguida. En Licuados Locos nos hablo de su plan de rebelión en contra del par de tiranos, el cual obviamente fue apoyado por todos pero principalmente por Sam, quien no dejo de decir que mi morena amiga había estado fantástica y claro que lo estuvo.

La brillante idea era jugarle una buena broma al superintendente con eso lo mas seguro era que despidieran a ese par. Justo antes de que el llegara al pasillo principal, estábamos listos, teníamos aerosoles con espuma, silbatos y otro montón de cosas ruidosas. Junto al lindo amiguito que seria la mayor sorpresa. Al llegar el superintendente y nuestros amados directores, el caos comenzó. Todo era un desorden, ruido, gritos, alocados alumnos corriendo por todos lados... Y Sam... Con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Carly...

En fin, el equipo de fútbol con Sam como líder, tacleo al superintendente y lo arrastraron hacia nuestro lindo amiguito... Un torro mecánico con una fuerza horrenda, active al torro y el pobre tipo lloraba por su vida, hasta que el director Franklin pudo "calmar" el -planeado- caos. Todos, a excepción de nosotros tres, regresaron a sus salones.

Briggs y Howard estaban furiosos, al igual que el superintendente, quien al ver las habilidades de nuestro director, lo volvió a contratar. El dúo dinámico no estaba muy feliz con eso, así que siguieron al superintendente, mientras el director nos daba las gracias, ese día fue espectacular.

Los dias continuaron normales hasta que Sam tuvo la idea de poner pequeñas pelotas de gol en la oficina de Lubert. Fue muy divertido verlo patinar y caer gracias a las pelotas, pero Sam olvido su celular en la oficina del conserje y tuve que ir a distraer a Lubert mientras ella lo recuperaba. Deje caer la caja con las pelotas que ya había recogido y las ordenaba corrí y poco después ella me alcanzo y en sus manos había un caja que decía 'artículos extremadamente personales'.

Una vez en el estudio los tres revisamos la caja y estaba llena de documentos y fotos del hombre que alguna vez había sido nuestro patético conserje. Y entre todo eso encontramos un CD que parecía que una chica le había dado por su aniversario. Así que lo puse y todas eran fotos de Lubert, feliz y sin verruga, junto a una linda chica. Al verla Carly tuvo la idea que de que si encontrábamos a esta mujer llamada Martha, nuestro conserje dejaría de ser el ogro amargado que era. Busque en Splashface y rápidamente di con ella.

Carly y Sam llamaron a Martha y le dijeron en donde estaba 'el amor de su vida', enseguida les dijo que vendría a Seattle. Mis dos amigas estaban muy emocionadas por reencontrar a estas dos almas gemelas -si, Sam también, aunque nunca lo admitirá-

Unos dias pasaron y Martha apareció, parecía una buena y tierna mujer... Al verla Lubert se volvió loco... Pero no en el buen sentido, el hombre estaba completamente asustado. Las chicas entraron a su oficina luego de que se encerrara en ella y yo acompañe a Martha a su hotel. Cuando volví ambas estaban diciendo lo ridículo que Lubert era al decir que su verruga y problemas eran culpa de esa dulce mujer que lo amaba.

Al día siguiente tanto Sam como Carly seguían pensando en como hacer que volvieran a estar juntos. Les sugerí que viéramos que pasaba por medio de las cámaras que había puesto en la oficina, vimos como Martha invitaba a Lubert el teatro y este le decía bruja, Carly dijo que era un torpe y Sam dijo "Hombres..." de forma sarcástica y mi morena amiga asintió, mientras yo lo sentía como una pequeña pedrada.

Pero de pronto y ante la negativa, Martha enloqueció y golpeo al pobre de Lubert. Habíamos cometido un error y ahora debíamos salvar al pobre esa mujer loca.

Mientras Sam y yo hablamos con Lubert para disculparnos, obviamente estaba enojado por que vimos su caja pero mas que nada estaba asustado ya que sabia que ella no se rendiría. De pronto escuchamos los gritos desesperados de Carly que llamaba a Sam... Para que fuera a rescatarla. Salimos y allí estaba Martha diciendo que Carly se quería quedar con 'su hombre'... ¡Ew! Sam tomo una piña y con fuerza golpeo a la desquiciada en la cara.

Una vez que la loca cayo al piso, vimos como Spencer bajaba las escaleras corriendo, persiguiendo al pequeño Chuck Chambers, un par de oficiales de policía, entraron al edificio y Spence dijo que los había llamado por los controles robados, mientras Martha se levanto del piso y amenazo a Lubert, quien asustado dijo que el había robado los controles por 'les gustaba sentirlos en su piel bajo la luz de la luna'... Eso es algo que no deseo imaginarme...

Martha dijo que no importaba, que esperaría un mes para volver con el, entonces Lubert pregunto que cuanto tiempo lo encerrarían si golpeaba a un policía, Sam le dijo que seis meses y el no lo dudo ni un segundo, así que le dio una bofetada. Después de que la policía se lo llevara y de que Martha los siguiera, todo pareció volver a la normalidad... Hasta ese día.

Unos dias después de su arresto a Lubert lo liberaron al ver que su agresión solo se debía culpa de la loca esa y le dieron una orden de restricción. A la par de eso, Gibby nos dijo que su perro no se sentía atractivo y que estaba un poco deprimido, por lo que Sam y Carly pensaron que seria buena idea hacerle un cambio de imagen al pobre perrito y darle un espacio en el show para que consiguiera novia.

Así que eso hicimos y en el episodio de la semana, lo presentamos con su nueva imagen de 'bad boy'. Pero justo antes de terminar... Mi mama se apareció para regañarme por no haberme comido los espárragos de la cena, así que allí frente a cámara... Me hizo comérmelos, fue el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida, estaba harto de que me tratara como a un niño. Al día siguiente... Todos se burlaban de mi y me pegaron espárragos en la puerta del casillero, todo esto pasaba mientras Sam y Carly con algo de mi ayuda empezaron un negocio de fotografiá de mascotas.

Para luego ser amenazados por los tontos 'mascografos', con mi parte del dinero de las fotos, se me ocurrió hacer algo para que mi mama dejara de avergonzarme. Así que hable con Lubert quien por mis cien dolares me rento un viejo cuarto... Que era un horror pero para mis propósitos funcionaba de maravilla, me mude a ese lugar, mientras los bobos mascografos destruyeron el estudio. Esto hizo enfurecer a Sam quien de inmediato quiso hacer justicia por su propria mano a lo que sorprendentemente Carly estuvo de acuerdo.

Tomando todo el equipo de Sam nos dirigimos al estudio de los mascografos, obviamente la rubia forzando la cerradura y sorprendiendo en el proceso a mi morena amiga y a mi, rompió su récord de diecisiete segundos, eso fue asombroso.

Tanto Carly como yo estábamos muy nerviosos, pero Sam mantenía muy relajada, por que claro esa no era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Cada quien tomo un 'instrumento', la morena un martillo, la rubia un bat y yo una lata de aerosol, justo cuando estábamos por empezar los mascografos aparecieron y tuvimos que escondernos hasta que se distrajeron y Sam nos indico que saliéramos. Carly y yo corrimos hasta que estuvimos muy lejos, pero Sam no estaba con nosotros.

Inmediatamente, Carly se preocupo mucho y casi me araña tratando de volver para salvar a nuestra rubia amiga, pero logre calmarla un poco al decirle que debíamos volver al departamento para esperarla, estuvo de acuerdo pero yo notaba su preocupación y ese brillo tan opaco en sus ojos...

Al entrar al edificio lo primero que hizo fue llamarla pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que sugerí que subiéramos. Ya en el departamento ella parecía león enjaulado llamando cada tres minutos al celular de Sam pero ella no contestaba. Hasta que finalmente, y luego de dos horas, Sam apareció en la puerta del ascensor y lo primero que Carly hizo fue preguntarle "¿En donde estabas? Te llame pero no respondías" mientras su vista se centraba en el piso.

A lo que la rubia dijo "Lo siento, Carls, estaba trayendo algo que nos serviría, lamento lo del teléfono pero lo apague para que nos descubrieran". Con total culpa y arrepentimiento mirándola a los ojos... Otra sentí esa incomodidad pero gracias al cielo un maullido rompió su conexión.

Al escuchar el maullido Sam saco de la bolsa al gato de los mascografos diciendo que son el los sobornaríamos para que dejaran de molestarnos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y yo me fui a mi nuevo departamento que era un asco. Mama seguía insistiendo en que volviera a casa pero yo tenia un punto que mostrar ya no soy un niño.

Al día siguiente, y luego de que tuviera que dormir en el departamento de Carly por que... Tenia miedo, los mascografos se presentaron pero me tuve que ir por que mama deseaba hablar conmigo, al final llegamos al acuerdo de que ella empezaría a hacerse a la idea de que no soy mas un niño.

Después de eso mire por la ventana y allí estaba todo asustado, el gato de los mascografos. Llame a Carly y enseguida mi ex-departamento estaba lleno de gente tratando de salvar al cochino gato. Sam estuvo a punto de ir por el, pero Carly la detuvo muy alterada de que algo le pasara entonces Spencer tuvo que ser usado como carnada para atraer al gato. Entre todos lo sostuvimos mientras iba por el gato quien se prendió a su rostro como sanguijuela. Al final, los mascografos recuperaron a su feo gato y yo regrese a casa.

**Fueron dias interesantes.**

_Termino de escribir mis avances... Y así se les puede llamar, ya que no vi nada nuevo o fuera de lo común...mmm espero que los próximos dias sean mejores...mmm tengo la sensación de que algo grande esta por pasar... Pero ¿Que?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N.Z.- **Sup, gente ^^ Pues si eme una vez mas aquí al final de otro cap xD

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos :3 siempre lo digo, es algo que realmente aprecio mucho ^^

Ahora, siento que esto fuera puro texto y nada de dialogo, pero era necesario. Ademas esos episodios no tienen casi nada de Cam y son un poco mas difíciles de adaptar.

Si notan algunas imprecisiones en los eventos de los episodios es gracias a que todo lo hice de memoria :/ por que debido al cierre de MegaUpload, no tengo de donde descargar los episodios para verlos u_u espero encontrar otro servidor o medio para ver los episodios y hacer el fic como se ha venido haciendo.

Otra cosa, el siguiente cap lo mas seguro es que lo divida en dos ya que seguirá "iSafe Your Life" y veremos por que ese episodio secretamente es Cam XD (si se que sigue "iQuit iCarly" pero, tengo algunas cosas planeadas para ese cap y necesito que algunas otras cosas pasen en "iSafe Your Life" xD los dejo con la duda, no? xD)

Bien eso es todo, nos vemos en otro cap ^^ bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Salvando a la chica

_**Capitulo 6.- Salvando a la chica... De alguien mas**_

_'Vaya sera difícil escribir así'_

Pienso mientras veo mi lastimada mano derecha, de milagro solo recibí algunos golpes y moretones, pero mi pierna, eso si que duele. Aunque sin duda lo haría de nuevo... todo por ella...

**Días antes**

Ese día, era momento de hacer el show y todo iba genial, lo hicimos mas temprano por que un fan del programa reto a Carly a lavarle los dientes a las personas por un dolar. Como nos pareció divertido, decidimos hacerlo

Mientras hacíamos el show, Sam saco a relucir el tema de nuestro mini juego de gotcha, llamado "The Killer" obviamente Sam fue por mi y me 'mato'... sabia que seria yo por que ella jamas lastimaría a Carly ni jugando.

Mientras que Spencer fue a por Carly, quedando los dos como finalistas de nuestro juego. Después de que termináramos el show, con bellos 'recuerdos' de Sam -¡Le disparo al lente de mi cámara!- Carly, fue a su cuarto en busca de un rosado y afelpado traje de conejo rosa, necesario para el reto que le habían impuesto... si nuestros fans están algo locos.

Mientras las chicas bajaban yo prepare mis cosas para poder filmarlo todo sin ningún problema. Estaba revisando mis cosas y de pronto la pantalla se encendió, mostrando una casi perfecta imagen de la sala.

Al parecer alguien puso una de mis cámaras pequeñas allí, para espiar algo... ¡Esa rubia!

De seguro fue de aquella cita que tuve Vallerie. Sigo observando la escena y vi como Sam le disparaba a Spencer que al parecer estaba cocinando algo, de pronto en medio de los disparos, Carly baja vestida como un gran conejo rosa...

"Jajajaajajajajajajajajaajaja jaja". Una sonora carcajada sale de mi garganta, no puedo evitarlo se ve ridículamente linda.

Mi morena amiga llego a tiempo para impedir 'la masacre' y quitándole a Sam su arma, apague la pantalla y me dispuse a bajar, salí por la puerta y las chicas me siguieron, pero a los pocos pasos me di cuenta de que iba solo por el pasillo, me detuve a esperarlas.

"¿Sabes? La nalgada no era necesaria". Sam llego reclamándole a Carly, pasando enfrente a mi... ¿Nalgada?

"Dije, 'alto al fuego' y no me hiciste caso, te lo merecías". Le respondió, adelantándosele.

"¿Y tenias que darme, precisamente, una nalgada?". Reprocho caminando junto a ella, bajando las escaleras y yo solo puede quedarme quieto en mi lugar mientras sus voces se hacían mas distantes...

¿Carly... le dio una nalgada a Sam? … ante el pensamiento mi rostro se sonrojo fuertemente, la escena era... agradable para mi imaginación... ¡¿Que diablos estoy diciendo?!

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza y tome con mas fuerza mi cámara, me dispuse a seguirlas, las alcance justo cuando iban llegando al lobby.

"Bien, pero cuando menos te lo esperes te nalgueare". Escuche como Sam le decía eso a mi morena mejor amiga... ¿Guerra de nalgadas...? Y de nuevo ese bobo sonrojo, desde mis orejas hasta mi cuello, debo dejar de pensar en eso, antes de que... suceda 'algo'

"Hey, Freddie ¿Todo listo?". Pregunto, Carly, antes de lanzarse una 'rara' mirada a Sam y yo asentí levemente, tratando de encontrar cualquier pensamiento absurdo, para despegar el tema de las nalgadas. "Bueno, vamos". Se puso en marcha, dando un ligero brinco al principio, Sam la miro y negó con la cabeza, siguiéndola... con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Me quede un segundo en el lobby vacío, alce la cabeza al techo y suspire, dejando salir todo el aire que, inconscientemente, había retenido, sacudí mi cabeza y las seguí.

Caminamos por unos minutos, hasta la avenida principal, todos nos miraban entre divertidos y avergonzados, algunos se reían de Carly, pero una mala mirada de Sam bastaba para hacerlos callar.

En el cruce de la avenida, Carly tomo su letrero, mientras yo encendía la cámara y Sam...era Sam...

"Hola gente de iCarly". Dijo Carly, mirando hasta la cámara, en su rosa traje de conejo, el cual me hizo soltar una carcajada... Y me gano un zape, cortesía de Sam obviamente.

"¡Oye!". Le reclame y ella, solo me saco la lengua, hablando de madurez...

"Ya chicos, Freddie, apunta la cámara hacia acá". Asentí y me di vuelta... justo para ver como un camión, se salia de control...

"¡CARLY!". Gritamos Sam y yo al unisono, el camión, se dirigía justo hacia ella, Sam corrió, pero tropezó con un tipo obeso, que no la dejo pasar, reaccione rápidamente, solté la cámara y corrí hacia Carly, quien por el miedo se había quedado paralizada.

Di un salto y la empuje fuera del camino del camión...

Después todo se volvió a negro, pero justo antes escuche como Carly decía mi nombre y le ordenaba a Sam que llamara a emergencias..

**PRESENTE**

Unas horas después desperté en el hospital, con mi mama histérica gritándole a todo mundo, en especial a Carly, me alegro de que ella este bien, después de algunos papeleos, salí de allí y ahora, dos días mas tarde estoy en mi casa.

Luego de mucho dormir y estar medicado en exceso, ahora estoy aburrido y asfixiado, amo a mi mama, pero esta mas sobre-protectora que nunca, ¡Ni al baño puedo ir solo! Obviamente no he asistido a clases, aunque solo sera por unos días mas, no pienso pasarme un mes sin hacer nada, solo por culpa de una pierna rota y una muñeca lesionada.

Tome mi laptop y la encendía, tenia que hacer algo para quitarme este tremendo aburrimiento, abrí el explorador y me metí a SplashFace, quizás un poco de tonterías me ayudaría, fui a la sección random de vídeos y solo vi gatos... muchos gatos. Resople y mejor decidí entrar en BookFace (N.Z.- jaja nadie sabrá de que sito web hablo, i'm really bad jaja! Screw copyright!)

"¡Oh mi dios!". Grite tan fuerte que creo que hasta en Chicago escucharon mi grito, afortunadamente mi mama esta en sus treinta y seis minutos fuera de la casa, así que no había de que preocuparse.

"No puedo creer esto". Al ver mi bandeja de notificaciones tenia cerca de ochenta, un par de mensajes y quince solicitudes de amistad. "¡¿Que diablos?!" Esto era increíble.

Como sea, comencé a revisar todo, los mensajes era de algunos familiares preguntando por mi salud, lo cual era normal... pero lo demás... casi cada notificación era un tag, una foto, un like o una publicación acerca de mi... siendo un héroe, al parece la noticia se esparció rápido y todos sabían lo que hice...y les parecía heroico, debo admitir eso hizo mucho por mi ego, pero a la vez, me sentí abrumado, lo único en mente en ese momento era Carly, la chica de mis sueños, era lo único importante, así que conteste a todos los mensajes y notificaciones con un simple estado.

**Freddie Benson ha actualizado su estado - Wow chicos gracias por su preocupación, estoy bien, solo algo lastimado lol. No soy ningún héroe, solo hice lo que cualquiera haría :) **

Juro que al menos cinco segundos después mi publicación tenia diez likes, ¡que diablos! Me siento como una celebridad.

Antes de poder hacer algo mas, los treinta y seis minutos fuera de mi madre, terminaron. La escuche cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mi habitación, tenia esa cara de extrema preocupación, que en ocasiones me daba un poco de miedo, pero esta vez, también había cierta ira en ella, rayos, creo que sigue enojada con Carly, para ella mi morena amiga tuvo toda la culpa, me costara mucho lograr que esa idea se vaya de su mente.

"¡Freddie, estoy de vuelta!". Grito entrando por la puerta de mi habitación, se veía sumamente preocupada, mientras caminaba hacia mi, rápidamente me reviso para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

"Mama". Dije con tono cansado. "De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien". Sonreí un poco, pero eso no la tranquilizo.

"¿Bien? ¡Estas roto! ¡Tu, mi pobre hijo!". Comenzó acomodarme la sabana y la almohada, impidiendo que pudiera decirle algo mas, justo cuando pensaba hablar, sonó el timbre. "¿Que sera?". Dijo algo enojada y se dirigió a la pequeña pantalla del intercomunicador de la casa. "¡Ash! ¿Que es lo que quieren?". Wow al parecer alguien que no desea esta en la puerta.

"¿Podemos ver a Freddie, por favor?". Escuche la voz de Carly en el intercomunicador, que linda, no pude evitarlo y sonreí como tonto. Pude ser que con ella estaba Spencer.

"No". Mi madre rápidamente contesto con una negativa, con tanto enojada, pobre Carly.

"Si, mama, déjalos entrar". Le dije firmemente, tenia muchas ganas de verla, quería asegurarme de que realmente estaba bien, por mucho que a mi madre le molestara.

"Bien". Puso los ojos en blanco e introdujo la larga contraseña para pode abrir la puerta. "Sus zapatos en el corredor". Les dijo una vez que termino de escribir la contraseña y obviamente seguía molesta.

"Se buena, por favor". Le rogué un tanto cansado de su irracional enojo con Carly.

"Claro, ¿Por que no habría de serlo con la niña que casi mata a mi hijo?". Dijo con sarcasmo, puse los ojos, con derrota, esto no iba a funcionar.

Unos segundos después, Spencer entro seguido de Carly, quien traía unas flores...para mi.. rayos, de nuevo estoy sonriendo como idiota, pero no lo puedo evitar, la quiero..

"Hola". Saludo Spencer

"Hola, Señora Benson". Carly saludo a mi mama, con su clásico tono amable, acercándose un poco a ella, con cautela. "Y ahmmm ¿Como esta?".

"¿Como esta? Veamos, roto, dañado". Le dijo hostilmente. "Pero veo que tu estas bien, ¿No es grandioso?". Su sarcasmo era evidente, tenia que intervenir.

"Mama, por favor". Pobre de Spencer y Carly, se veían muy asustados por su reacción.

"¡Oh! Y veo que trajiste flores, las cuales aumentan las alergias de Freddie".

"Mama, no soy alérgico a las flores". Rebatí.

"No eras alérgico a la comida mexicana y mírate ahora". Su dramatismo...es impresionante... dios mio... solo puede rodar los ojos y dar un cansado suspiro, abatido, nunca lo entenderá... "Tomare estas flores". Se volteo a ver a Carly y le arrebato las flores. "Y las lavare con SuperCloro". Sale de la habitación... ¡Al fin!

"Esta muy molesta...".

"Nah" / "¿Enserio?". Respondieron los hermanos Shay, al mismo tiempo y con total sarcasmo, me hizo reír un poco.

"¿Como vas?". Me pregunto Spencer, mientras ambos se acercaban mas a mi cama.

"Mejor, pero algo herido".

"¿Herido? Tienes una pierna rota, la mano lastimada y todo es por mi culpa". Dijo Carly con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa". Dije esperando que con eso, esa boba idea se fuera de su cabeza.

"¡Si lo es!". Sonaba molesta. "Si hubiese visto ese tonto camión de tacos, nada de esto...".

"Ya basta". La interrumpí antes de que se siguiera martirizando con el tema.

"¡Miren esto!". Spencer, exclamo mientras señalaba mi pierna, mas bien a mis dedos..."Sus deditos salen del yeso"... y se puso a jugar con mis dedos... ¿Que rayos...?

"¡Spencer!".

"Perdonar". Su tono me hizo reír, ese tipo esta loco. "¿Y que te duele mucho?"

"Ya no tanto, el medico me dio píldoras para el dolor".

"Ya las tomate". Carly se veía preocupada por mi, dios, siento que por fin tengo su atención... ¡Sam, estas fuera!... ¿Eh?...¿De donde vino eso...? Las pastillas seguramente...si...eso...

"...Si algo así, mi mama cree que me ahogare con ellas, así que las machaca y las pone en la 'salsa de frutas' que prepara". Al decir esto, ambos me miran muy raro... ya me acostumbre...

"¿Salsa de frutas?".

"..." Suspiro ligeramente. "Ella cree que me ahogare con la fruta, así que..".

"No es mi problema". Me hace callar abruptamente y lo puedo entender, mi madre es muy rara... incluso para alguien como Spencer. "¿Puedo usar el baño?".

"Claro, esta por allá". Señalo en donde esta, me da las gracias y se va... lo cual nos deja a mi y a Carly solos por unos momentos...

Los dos nos quedamos un rato sin saber que decir o hacer, ella luce inusualmente tímida y yo solo puedo sonreír como un idiota, al ver como juega ligeramente con los dedos de mi pie.

"Salvaste mi vida". Me dice de pronto, con un extraño tono... creo que es..admiración o algo parecido...

"Por dios". Le digo simplemente, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la verdad es que no me importa, no lo hice por reconocimiento, lo hice por que ella es muy importante para mi, solo por eso, era lo correcto.

"Es la verdad, Sam dice que si no me hubieras empujado lejos del camión, me hubiese lastimado gravemente"...Sam, de una u otra forma...siempre hablamos de ella... grr

"Mmm es posible". Es todo lo que digo, no quiero escuchar mas sobre la rubia, por cinco minutos, quiero que seamos solo nosotros dos, nada mas... que se olvide un poco de ella...solo eso...

Ella me sonríe y lo le sonrío de vuelta, creo que se ha creado una pequeña burbuja a nuestro alrededor...

"¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien?"... Y la burbuja se reventó...¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa rubia! ¡ARGH!, solo puedo gritar mentalmente, mientras mi sonrisa se va...

"¡Si, Sam! Estamos en la habitación de Freddie". Grita Carly, sonriendo aun mas... diablos...

"¡¿Esa era Sam?!". Spencer sale corriendo del baño, listo para atacarla... ojala que le de... en la cara... grrr...

"Si...". Justo antes de terminar mi frase, Spencer dispara... y mi mama grita, apareciendo en la puerta... le dio en el pecho... esto se pondrá feo... muy feo... "Perdonar..." Le dice asustado por la mirada asesina de mi madre...pobre...

"Ahmm ¿Que le paso a las flores". Carly señala a las ahora marchitas flores que sostiene mi mama, tratando de salvar la vida de su hermano.

"Las lave con SuperCloro". Dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. "También las machaque con el mortero". Su mirada... parece una loca... un escalofrió recorre mi espina

Unos momentos de tensión después, Sam llega al cuarto y Spencer aprovecha para irse, mientras mi mama, mira a las dos chicas en mi habitación, frunce el ceño y sale diciendo que ambas deben irse en diez minutos, ya que sera la hora de mi medicina, las dos asienten y se forma un ligero silencio, el cual es roto por el sonido de un celular

"Debo irme". Dice Carly. "Es un mensaje de Tara, se supone que tenia que estar en su casa hace una hora para hacer un proyecto de ciencias, nos vemos después". Se despide de ambos y se marcha... quedando solo Sam y yo... quien desde que entro tiene la cabeza agachada, mirando al piso...no se que decir y el ambiente no es el mejor, ella se sienta en la mesa que esta a los pies de mi cama, sin decir nada.

"...Gracias". Por fin ella rompe el silencio, pero sin mirarme, me sorprenden sus palabras."...Por salvarla... yo...no...yo no puede hacerlo...". Su voz se escucha como si estuviera apunto de llorar, pero mi mente esta en blanco, no se que decir. "Me alegra que estés bien". Dice rápidamente para después salir casi corriendo de mi habitación, sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada mas...

Hablando de cosas raras...

"¿Mmm?". Me quedo un rato pensando en lo que acaba de pasar..esa fue Sam -o al menos el cuerpo de Sam- dándome las gracias... A mi... Fredtonto, Fredweirdo y demás sobrenombres me que ha dado durante los años que tenemos de conocernos... Parecía muy afectada por lo que hice... ¿Acaso Sam Puckett se preocupa por mi?... Es ridículo... Pero tendría sentido... ¿No?

"Puffff me duele la cabeza". Murmuro y con cuidado, me muevo en la cama hasta que estoy sentado, con la pierna estirada y la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Me estiro un poco, abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y veo el diario de mi investigación... Quizás no deba seguir con esto...

"Mmm". Lo saco del cajón y lo tomo con cuidado entre mis dos manos, frente a mi rostro, lo contemplo unos momentos, la pasta es color rojo, con algunos stickers (N.Z.-calcomanias, pegatinas, etc) de Guerra Estelar, el logo de nuestro show y con el titulo mas raro en el centro...

"iExperiment".

Ya saben, 'I' de yo, 'Experiment' de Experimento...

...Si la creatividad no es lo mio.

Abro el pequeño diario y justo en la primera pagina hay una foto... de Sam y Carly, juntas, con el brazo de la rubia sobre los hombros de la morena y el brazo de esta sobre la cintura de la otra, paradas al frente del _Bushwell Plaza_ ... Ambas sonríen a la cámara... Esa foto la tome yo, un mes después de que las conocí...

**Flashback **(N.Z.-Narrado en 3era persona, just because yes lol)

_El pequeño Freddie Benson de nueve años, se encontraba solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo... -la verdad es que su mama estaba a menos de cinco metros, pero para él eso era estar realmente solo- ambos, madre e hijo acababan de llegar a la ciudad, desde Chicago, después del divorcio de los Señores Benson, algo de lo que Freddie no quería hablar. _

_Tenían apenas tres semanas en Seattle y por fortuna, su madre, Marissa, logro conseguir un trabajo de enfermera en uno de los mejores hospitales del lugar, lo cual les permitió dejar el modesto departamento, situado a las fueras de la cuidad, donde habían estado viviendo y conseguir uno en un lugar mas céntrico, ya que las clases estaban por empezar, afortunadamente aun quedaban dos semanas para que las vacaciones de verano terminaran, tendrían tiempo suficiente para mudarse y adaptarse al que seria su nuevo hogar. _

_Luego de firmar los últimos papeles, los Benson, acompañados por el -desagradable- portero, subieron por las escaleras hasta el piso octavo en el departamento D, el portero les dio sus llaves y los dejo instarse, después de decirles las reglas del edificio -prácticamente se las grito-_

_Ambos entraron e inmediatamente su madre se enamoro del lugar, Freddie por otro lado, extrañaba su casa y a su padre._

"_¿Que opinas, cariño?". Marissa se inclino a la altura de su hijo, esperando su respuesta._

"_Quiero ir a casa...". Susurro al borde de las lagrimas y Marissa sentía el dolor de su único hijo, le acaricio el cabello y la mejilla._

"_Lo se... pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, ¿De acuerdo?". Dijo dulcemente y Freddie, solo sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, después ambos esperaron a la mudanza, no eran muchas cosas y por fortuna el departamento venia con los muebles incluidos, cosa que no le agrado Marissa, pero por el momento estaba bien._

_Luego de una semana y cuando su madre se fue a trabajar, Freddie bajo hasta el lobby, buscando algo con lo que divertirse. Recorrió todo el edificio, el techo incluido, la vista era genial, el pequeño juraría que si ponía sus manos como binoculares era capaz de ver su antigua casa en Chicago y quizás a su papa..._

_Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar en un rincón del techo, quería que todo volviera a hacer como antes, con su papa y su mama juntos, en su casa y con sus amigos. Trataba de ser fuerte, como su abuelo se lo había dicho, él tenia que apoyar a su madre y ser el hombre de la casa, pero era demasiado para un niño tan inseguro y vulnerable como él. De pronto escucho como la puerta se abría, lo cual lo asusto un poco._

"_¿Que haces aquí, amiguito?". Le pregunto un chico de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, mirándolo con algo de preocupación, aunque no era muy bueno conociendo nuevas personas y su mama le había prohibido acercarse a extraños, este chico, de extraños calcetines de luces, le cayo bien enseguida. _

"_...Daba una vuelta...". Dijo simplemente, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos con la manga de su suéter._

_El chico se acerco y se sentó a su lado. "¿Dando una vuelta, eh?". Miro a Freddie y el asintió. "¿Vives aquí?"._

"_Uh huh". Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y miro al chico. "En el departamento 8-D"._

"_¡Oh! ¡Eres mi vecino! Soy Spencer, yo vivo en el 8-C con mi hermanita, Carly, mucho gusto". Le tendió la mano._

"_...". Vacilo un momento, pero finalmente y ante la sonrisa amistosa -y un poco boba- del chico, le dio la mano en un ligero apretón. "Soy Freddie, Freddie Benson"._

_Después de eso, ambos platicaron un poco, descubrió que el padre del chico era un militar de la marina, cosa que le pareció genial, el hablo un poco de familia, luego de un rato, el sonido de un celular interrumpió su conversación, Spencer contesto y un minuto mas tarde, colgó y se levanto._

_"Era mi hermanita, olvide dejarle la llave con Lubert y tiene rato esperando en la puerta". Le dijo con algo de pena, poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca. "Debo irme... vamos te acompaño a tu departamento, es tarde y de seguro tu mama te esta buscando". Sonriendole simpáticamente, le dio la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse._

_Ambos bajaron hasta el piso ocho y al dar la vuelta en la esquina, Freddie, vio a la niña mas bonita que nunca había visto... y a una niña de cabello castaño, supuso que era Carly, la hermana del chico que acaba de conocer, eran muy parecidos, pero sin duda, la rubia era mas bonita..._

_...Y ese pensamiento le duro, cerca de cinco minutos en los cuales se presento y la niña morena lo saludo de manera muy amigable, mientras que la otra, de nombre Sam, lo miro y le dijo tonto -a partir de entonces, Freddie no volvió a pensar algo realmente lindo sobre ella-. _

_Con el tiempo las fue conociendo y para Freddie fue imposible no desarrollar rápidamente sentimientos por Carly. _

_Un día, luego de que comenzaran las clases, la morena sugirió que se tomaran algunas fotos, para un álbum de recortes y él, con la vieja cámara que su papa le había dado en su ultimo cumpleaños, la hizo de fotógrafo -muy amateur-, pero las fotos eran muy lindas, algunas eran solo de las chicas o de los tres juntos, e incluso algunas individuales, la memoria estaba casi llena, solo había espacio para una mas..._

_El sol se estaba poniendo y la mama de Sam llegaría por ella en cualquier momento, así que debían tomar la ultima foto, Freddie, sugirió que la ultima debía ser de ellas dos y así fue... _

_Era una foto genial, la favorita de los tres..._

**Fin Del Flashback**

Luego de esa sesión de fotos, tan rara, comenzamos esta amistad tan fuerte... la cual estoy completamente seguro que es imposible de romper.

Con ese pensamiento, regrese mi 'diario' al cajón. Me di la vuelta mirando a la mesita, donde había una foto, una de las muchas que tome ese día, en ella estábamos los tres juntos, yo al medio con mis brazos sobre los hombros de Sam y Carly, y ellas con sus brazos detrás de mi cintura, con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Ese día fue cuando las dos me aceptaron en su inigualable amistad, pero siempre he sabido que el lazo que comparten es mucho mas fuerte que el que comparten conmigo, no me molesta... al menos no mucho.

Un rato mas tarde, mi mama me dio la medicina en la salsa de frutas... créame mezclar tantas frutas debe ser un delito, unas horas mas tarde me quede dormido...pensando en las palabras de Sam y en su rara actitud...

**Al día siguiente **(N.Z.-Creddie-kiss! e.e)

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando me desperté o mas bien cuando mi mama me despertó para darme las medicinas, luego de un rato y después de miles de indicaciones, por fin ella se fue a su trabajo, dejándome solo -¡Uugu!- y aburrido.

Me senté en la cama y tome mi laptop, la encendí y me conecte al servidor de nuestra web. Estuve un rato revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

"Mmm... esta un poco lento... creo que tendré que aumentar su velocidad mmm...". Abrí mi correo electrónico y me dispuse a mandarle un e-mail a la tienda de PeraStore, que es donde consigo las piezas para el servidor, quizás puedan mandarme todo en un par de días... lo bueno es que conozco al dueño y no es tan caro comprarlas.

Cuando termine de enviar el correo, revise las entradas de los comentarios del show anterior. Algunos de ellos eran sobre el juego de gotcha, la mayoría apoyado a Sam, otros a favor de Spencer y claro, el rumor llego a los fans, quienes preguntaban por mi.

Leí algunos de esos comentarios y conteste unos pocos, diciendo como me encontraba. Al ir bajando para ver que mas nos habían escrito me tope con el comentario de un 'invitado', alguien sin cuenta en el sito y solo tenia un link, a un sitio que del que nunca había escuchado o leído...

Abrí el link...

"¿FictionFan?". (N.Z.- soy genial para cambiar nombres, no? xD)

Era un sitio web que jamas había visitado, parecía extenso y con varias categorías para ver.

Anime, películas, serie de televisión, series web, cartoons, videojuegos y libros.

Curioso entre en la parte de 'Películas', inmediatamente encontré el nombre de 'Guerra Estelar' que tenia el mayor numero de entradas en esa sección, entre y rápidamente me di cuenta que este sitio era donde la gente podía compartir historias sobre sus películas favoritas, supuse que seria lo mismo en las demás secciones.

**Mas tarde ese día. **

"¡Wow! Esta historia estuvo increíble". Exclame luego de horas de leer, vaya este sitio es asombroso, hay tantas historias, desde las mas locas hasta las que pueden tener sentido dentro del argumento original. He leído algunas historias muy geniales... y otras que me hacen querer vomitar... ¡Algunas personas no deberían escribir sus perturbaciones y subirlas a internet!

Volvía la sección principal, para entrar en la de 'Videojuegos', con suerte tendrían historias de World Of Warlords, pero antes de entrar en ella, vi la sección de 'Series Web'...

"¿Series Web?".

Entre y solo había un par de secciones, como la de Fred... ese tipo no tiene gracia y para mi sorpresa...

"¿iCarly?". Nuestro show también tenia una sección. "Genial". Justo cuando iba a dar click en ella...

"¡Freddie, bebe, estoy de vuelta!". La voz de mi mama lo impidió, rayos quería leer las cosas escribía la gente sobre nosotros, pero tendrá que ser otro día.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerré el navegador y apague el equipo. "Hola, 'Ma".

"¡Freddie! ¿Estas bien? Tardaste mucho en responder ¡¿Te estabas ahogando?! ¡Oh Dios mio!". Grito todo eso en cuanto cruzo la puerta de mi dormitorio, a la vez que me revisaba de pies a cabeza.

"¡Mama, estoy bien!". Grite con frustración, se preocupa por nada, solo he estado sentado aquí por... ¡¿Cinco horas?! Vaya

"...". Termino de 'revisarme' y su cara bajo un grado de preocupación, quizás menos... "Parece que todo esta en orden". Sin decir mas fue hacia el baño y regreso con un termómetro. "Pero hay que estar seguros".

Solo puede poner los ojos, mientras sostenía el termómetro entre mis labios, mi madre...tiene problemas.

"Iré a prepararte algo de comer, no te lo quites".

Unos diez minutos mas tarde regreso con una bandeja, quito el termómetro de mi boca, lo reviso y luego de ver que en efecto todo estaba bien, me ayudo a sentarme y puso la comida en mi regazo.

Luego de terminar de comer y cerca de media hora de suplicas, logre que me dejara bañar solo, con trabajo logre meterme en la ducha, relajándome bajo el agua tibia, a pesar del sonido del agua corriendo, puede notar que estaba lloviendo, como es común en Seattle. Un par de minutos después escuche a mi mama decir.-

"Freddie, volveré en treinta y seis minutos". Me pareció raro que me dejara solo y en la ducha, mientras salia a no se donde... pero bueno eso quiere decir que tengo algo mas de tiempo a solas antes de que...

"¡AHHH!". Sin previo aviso resbale en la ducha, golpeándome en trasero y lastimándome mas mi ya dañada pierna. El dolor era horrible, como si de nuevo me hubiesen arrollado.

"¡FREDDIE!". Escuche el grito y pensé que tal vez era mi madre, posiblemente todavía no se iba.

"¡¿Mama?!".

"No, Freddie, soy Carly"... ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Carly esta aquí? Y yo estoy desnudo... y mojado...eso sonó mal... "¿Estas bien? ¿Que te paso?". Dijo preocupada

"Resbale y me caí". Dije simplemente, con algo de dolor en mi voz.

"¿Estas bien?".

"Si, pero estoy en el suelo y no creo poder levantarme". Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por mi penosa situación, desnudo, mojado y en piso, mientras la chica que me gusto esta a pocos metros... genial... Si eso fue sarcasmo...

"De acuerdo, iré a ayudarte". ¿QUE?

"¡NOO! ¡No entres!". Grite rápidamente, aun mas sonrojado.

"¿Que? ¿Por que no?". ¿Enserio me pregunta eso?

"...Por que estoy en la ducha...". Conteste con un tono muy obvio

"¡Oh!". Le escuche decir, como dándose cuenta de la situación. "¿Pero te vas a quedar en el suelo por treinta y seis minutos, hasta que llegue tu mama?". Tenia razón... diablos... "¡Espera!". Dijo rápidamente y puede escuchar como removía algunas de mis cosas...espero que no abra el cajón de mi... "¡AH!"... Muy tarde, mi sonrojo se hizo aun mas grande. "¡Listo, Freddie! Voy a entrar... y no veo nada". Uff menos mal.

Lentamente y con un paso algo torpe la vi entrar al baño. "De acuerdo, Freddie, ¿En donde estas?".

"Aquí abajo". Conteste aun sonrojado. "¿Podrías cerrar la llave del agua?". Ella asintió y se acerco un poco. "¡Auch!". Exclame cuando ella, sin fijarse me pego en la pierna con su pie.

"Lo siento". Dijo mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

"Muy bien, ahora... ¿Me pasas la bata por favor?". A tientas logró alcanzar la bata, me la da y con trabajo me la puse. "Listo".

"Ahora dame tu mano". Me sonroje mas ante sus palabras pero igual obedecí, me apoye en ella y con trabajo me levante, recargándome en su cuerpo.

"Okey, salgamos de aquí".

Con cuidado salimos del baño, pero con cada paso mi pierna dolía mas y mas.

"¿Te duele mucho?". Pregunto ella cuando bajamos el pequeño escalón.

"No se siente rico". Le dije algo adolorido y molesto. "Bien sigue derecho". Llegamos a mi cama y me metí en ella.

"Tápate bien". Dijo mientras me ayudaba con el cobertor.

"Bien, ya estoy tapado, quitare el visor".

Rápidamente se lo quito, acomodando su cabello. "Vaya eso fue aterrador...y mojado". Dice mirando la manga de su blusa, la cual esta empapada.

"Si que lo fue". Con cuidado quite las bolas que cubrían mis yesos. "Gracias por ayudarme".

"Si no fuera por mi, no necesitarías mi ayuda". Otra vez a lo mismo, su expresión era bastante molesta, pero creo que no es conmigo, sino mas bien con ella misma.

"Basta, ya no digas eso". Pido, un poco cansado de que su culpe por algo que yo hice, fuera como fuera, no es culpa de nadie... o quizás si, es culpa de ese camionero idiota.

"¿Sabes?...Todos en la escuela dicen que eres un héroe". Dijo sentándose en la cama, con un tono algo extraño.

"No lo soy... o al menos no me siento como un héroe". Digo sinceramente.

"Bueno". Dijo mientras se iba acercando a mi cama, hasta sentarse en ella, justo a mi lado. "...Lo eres para mi". Un poco sorprendido observe como su bellos rostros se acercaba a mi...lentamente, mirándome a los ojos... Y finalmente paso...

...Me beso... ¡ME BESO!

Sus labios tocaron los míos y vi toda la maldita galaxia, mis ojos se abrieron por el shock, jamas pensé que este día llegaría, mi corazón latía como loco, lentamente y aun sorprendido cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquel dulce y suave beso que tanto anhele.

Nuestro beso duro unos minutos, los mas increíbles de mi vida. Hasta que...

"¡AAAAHHH!". El grito histérico de mi madre, rompió el encanto.

En ese momento ni Carly ni yo sabíamos que hacer o que decir, todo paso muy rápido y ella salio con la excusa de que me estaba tomando la temperatura...

Mi madre tomo algo y comenzó a golpearla para que se fuera, trate de que se quedara y habláramos pero al final se fue y mi madre me roció con desinfectante, para luego tirar los pastelillos que Carly me había traído... -¿Pastelillos?... ¿Cupcake?...¿Eh?-

Obviamente no se veía muy contenta con la idea de que nos estuviéramos besando.

Debo hablar con Carly, saber que significa todo esto, ¿Por que me beso?

**Unas horas mas tarde.**

Después de mucho darle vueltas, el beso seguía en mi mente, fue algo mágico que solo deseaba repetir una y otra vez, tenia que hablar con ella, saber por que lo hizo y que significa.

Tome mi laptop y me conecte a BookFace, con suerte ella estaría allí y podríamos quedar para arreglar todo este lio.

Para mi suerte, si estaba.

Rápidamente escribir un mensaje.

'Hola'

'Hey, Freddie'

No sabia como empezar aquello, por fortuna ella empezó.

'Siento lo que paso...'

'Yo no...me gusto...pero no se por que lo hiciste...'

'...Después de pensarlo mucho... Me di cuenta de que...'.

'Espera...hablemos de esto mañana, mi mama tiene turno en la tarde, te espero a las 4'.

Por alguna razón, se lo que sea que tiene que decirme quiero escucharlo, presiento que es algo bueno.

'Okey, debo irme, hay escuela mañana'

'Lo se...que descanses'

'Hasta mañana, Freddie'

Y con eso nuestra conversación termino. No puedo esperar, estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Aun así encontré la manera de dormir, feliz y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Al día siguiente.**

Mi reloj marcaba las tres y media de la tarde, hacia quince minutos que mi mama se había marcado a su trabajo, así que el área estaba despejada.

Antes de que Carly llegara, tome el diario de mi investigación y anote mis 'avances'

_Días 30 - 35_

_Luego de mi pequeño accidente, no he podido estudiar a mis sujetos de prueba tanto como yo hubiese querido, pero han existido ligeros cambios que debo compartir._

_Después de todo el asunto de los mascografos, pude notar que Sam es una influencia para Carly, pero aun así la morena mantiene su ética, así mismo note ambas tiene un sentido del 'amor verdadero' similar y son amantes del romance._

_Por otro lado y luego de la cosa del camión -mi accidente- no he visto mucho a Sam pero cuando la vi... Su actitud y su palabras aun hacen eco en mi, extrañamente me agradeció por lo que hice y dijo que ella no pudo hacerlo... Parecía sentirse culpable... Pero ¿De que? ¿De que yo estuviese lastimado? No lo creo, quizás... ¿Se sentirá culpable de que no pudo salvar a Carly?... Eso tendría sentido, es decir la rubia siempre actúa como el 'caballero de brillante armadura', supongo que siente que le quitaron el puesto... No, se que Sam no es así... Quizás lo que verdaderamente siente es que no pudo proteger... A su... ¿Mejor amiga?_

Tome la pluma entre mis dientes, mordiéndola levemente, pensando en por que dudo de ese termino, cuando el timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, observo el reloj, cuatro y cinco de la tarde... Carly... ¡El diario!

Rápidamente lo cierro y lo pongo en el cajón, bajo llave. Me arreglo un poco y usando el intercomunicador que esta al lado de mi cama, desactive la alarma y la dejo entrar.

Los segundos que le toma llegar a mi cuarto se me hacen eternos, mi corazón iba a toda prisa, latiendo casi en mis oídos, me encontraba mucho mas nervioso de lo que pensé. Finalmente vi como se asomaba por la puerta...

"...Hola Freddie". Los nervios en su voz eran evidentes. Por lo menos se que no soy el único que esta nervioso.

"Hey". Respondí tratando de que los nervios no fueran muy notorios.

"...". Carly se sentó en la mesa a los pies de mi cama sin decir nada.

"...". No tenia ni idea de por donde comenzar, quizás fue una mala idea...

"Freddie... Sobre el beso...". Vi como se sonrojo un poco, se veía muy linda así. "...Se que tal vez no debí hacerlo...pero...me he dado cuenta de que...". Agacho la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en el suelo, parecía que no sabia que decir.

"...Solo quiero saber algo...". Ella me miro por un momento. "¿Sentiste algo al besarme?". Fue lo único que puede decir.

"...Si". Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro ante sus respuesta.

"Con eso me basta... Carly, esto es algo que siempre quise... tu me gusta y mucho".

"... Creo que tu también me gustas, Freddie". Juro que morí y fui al cielo ¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAY! En mi cabeza hice el baile de la victoria y salte como idiota, mientras trataba de recordar como se respiraba, pero ¡WOW! ¡She likes me! ¡UGU!

"...De acuerdo". Fue todo lo que dije... Soy un idiota.

"...¿Es todo que dirás?". Dijo riéndose de mi falta de palabras, soy nuevo en esto, por lo menos no me desmaye...

"Lo siento... es solo que... estoy sorprendido, muy sorprendido...".

"Cuando lo descubrí también me sorprendí pero.. creo que era predecible, siempre has sido el chico mas dulce conmigo, era cuestión de tiempo... creo". Dijo sonriéndome, amo su sonrisa.

"Entonces... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?".

"... Si, me encantaría".

Después de eso se acerco a mi y como la ultima vez, se sentó en la cama y me beso, muchas veces... no puedo creerlo, por fin... Carly Shay, la chica de mis sueños es mi novia, podría morir justo ahora y lo haría como el chico mas feliz del universo.

**Una semana mas tarde. **

La clase del señor Howard por fin había finalizado y mi novia -se siente tan bien decirlo- y yo, nos dirigíamos a nuestras siguientes clases, bajábamos las escaleras, justo cuando Sam apareció de la nada.

"Vaya vaya, buenos días, Señor y Señora Benson". Dijo con total sarcasmo y acidez... aunque juro que en sus ojos había algo mas... ¿Dolor?

"Sam". Le advirtió Carly, con ese mismo tono dulce de siempre... no me agrada...

"Basta". Digo cansado de sus burlas, el timbre sonó haciendo que nos olvidáramos del tema.

"Uh, debo ir a clases, te veré en el almuerzo". Exclama para después darme un ligero beso... ¡Amo esto!

Carly se fue y extrañamente, tanto Sam como yo la miramos irse... y la rubia hizo un extraño ruido ante la visión de MI novia... ¡¿Que carajos?!

"Sip, saborealo". Dijo mientras seguía mirando en la dirección en la que mi chica se había ido... y esa mirada en su cara... un segundo ¿Estoy celoso? …

"¿Que cosa?". Ahora me encuentro algo molesto por sus palabras.

"El amor". Dejo de mirar en esa dirección y finalmente me miro a los ojos. "Carly y su amor".

"¿Celos?". Dije para molestarla... pero algo me dijo que yo estaba en lo correcto.

"Que asco". Me miro como si quisiera vomitar.

"¿Cual es tu problema?". Se que ella esta muy molesta por esto... pero no se exactamente por que...

"No es mi problema". Me dio la espalda caminando hacia su casillero. "Es tu problema".

"Aguarda". La detuve, muy intrigado por su tono de voz, mientras me acercaba... creo que ella sabe algo que yo no... y siento que no me gustara...

"Ve a clase muletas". Abrió su casillero evadiendo mi pregunta.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?".

La rubia tomo algo y cerro el casillero para luego mirarme. "¿De verdad quieres saber?".

"Si". Algo me decía que la respuesta quizás no me gustaría, pero me mantuve firme.

"¿Te acuerdas que hace dos años salí con un chico, Erick Mozbi, el de la nariz grande?". Como olvidar a ese idiota.

"Si, claro, 'El narizón Mozbi'".

"Aja ¿Y recuerdas que durante seis meses trato de que saliera con el y yo le decía 'lárgate de aquí o te mato'?". Asentí, esperando a que continuara. "¿Y que luego me compro una suscripción al Club Mundial Del Tocino y luego boom creí que estaba enamorada de él?".

¿A donde quiere llegar con todo esto?... "¿Aja...?"

"¡Freddie! ¡Nunca estuve enamorada de el! Estaba enamorada del tocino que llegaba cada mes a mi puerta... era un sueño grasoso". Es oficial, no se de que rayos habla esta rubia loca.

"Dudo mucho que el tocino te haga creer que amas a alguien".

"¿Has probado el tocino boliviano?". Negué con la cabeza. "Te hace cambiar".

Esto es ridículo. "Yo no le compre tocino a Carly, yo le salve la vida". Estaba harto, así que seguí mi camino.

"¡Eso es el tocino de Carly!". ¿Que? Esta mas loca que nunca. Me di la vuelta para mirarla. "No esta enamorada de ti, esta enamorada de lo que hiciste".

...¡Esta celosa! Es por eso que dice todo esto... "¿No resistes la sola de idea de ver a Carly junto a mi, verdad?". Le dije molesto, basta de que quiera quitarme todo, debe aceptar que Carly me quiere y me eligió y no a ella...

"Es cierto". Lo sabia. "Me hace querer vomitar sangre, pero es mejor que te lo diga yo, a que salgas mas lastimado... analizalo por un momento, has paso años tras ella y nunca te ha echo caso, hasta ahora y todo por que le salvaste la vida... lo que digo es cierto y tu lo sabes". Me dijo en ese tono frio y cruel, mientras pasaba a mi lado, dejándome solo...

No...es imposible...ella... no Carly me quiere... de pronto sentía como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se hubiese esfumado y yo no recordara como respirar... era un sentimiento horrible... no puede mas y llame a mi mama para que fuera por mi, se puso un poco histérica, pero no me importo, solo quiera salir de allí, todo se sentía extremadamente frio...

Unos momentos después llegue a mi departamento, me costo convencer a mi mama pero finalmente regreso a su trabajo y yo solo pude tirarme en la cama. Todo me daba vueltas y tenia un nudo en el estomago, como si alguien me hubiera dado un potente puñetazo. Todo lo que Sam dijo, tenia sentido... aunque me doliera aceptarlo... Carly no me amaba, amaba lo que hice...

Un par de minutos después ella me envió un mensaje preguntando en donde estaba y le dije que me había sentido mal, por ahora no quiera verla... tenia que aclarar mi mente y saber que hacer.

Llame a Spencer tratando de tener un consejo, pero recordé que él era el hermano de Carly, así que le di el pretexto del sistema, de todas formas tenia que hacerlo, ya que el equipo me había llegado hacia dos días.

Pasaron unas horas y me sentía algo mejor, sabia lo que debía hacer... dejarla ir... si después de que todo eso del accidente pasara, ella aun deseaba estar conmigo estaría feliz, sino... bueno ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el mejor amigo...

Di un fuerte suspiro y verifique la hora, seis en punto, Carly ya estaría en su departamento. Me levante de la cama y con algo de trabajo tome mi equipo, me mire al espejo, me veía mal... con resignación puse una sonrisa ligera y una actitud despreocupada mientras salia de mi casa, hacia la de mi, en poco tiempo, ex-novia...

Entre y Spencer no estaba, así que tome en ascensor, directo al estudio. En el corto viaje solo pensé en todo lo que le podría decir, solo espero, tengo la remota esperanza de que ella diga que no es verdad y que quiere seguir conmigo por que le gusto yo y no lo que hice. Escuche el timbre del ascensor, anunciando que ya había llegado a mi destino.

_Bien Freddie... aquí vamos_. Me dije a mi mismo.

Al salir la vi allí, igual de hermosa que siempre, jugando 'Violin Heroe'. Cuando me miro sonrió ampliamente, mirándome de manera tan especial, que por un momento pensé que ella si me quiera, puso pausa a su juego.

"Hola".

"Hey, llegaste". Seguía sonriéndome de esa forma tan única... de esa forma en la que solo le sonría a... Sam...

"Sip, ¿Te dijo Spencer que vendría?". Trataba de sonar causal, aunque me fuera muy difícil.

"Si, ¿Arreglaras el sitio de iCarly, no?". Preguntó apagando la pantalla del monitor.

"Así es, aumentare su velocidad con este servidor de ocho núcleos y tres giga-hertz". Le mostré el equipo que traía conmigo.

"¡Uh! Me encantan tus geniosidades". ¿Le encantan mis... geniosidades? No, ella no lo hace, siempre a pensando que es ñoño y igual que Sam...

"¿Enserio?". Digo con duda, mirándola de igual modo.

"Sip, creo que es... 'rarindo'"... ¿Eh?

"¿'Rarindo'?".

"Si, es muy lindo y raro al mismo tiempo". La seguía mirando de cual forma, con tal duda y desconcierto, mientras se acercaba a mi. "Es 'rarindo'". Dijo cuando ya estaba al frente mio.

"Jamas habías dicho que hablo 'rarindo'".

"Bueno... eso fue antes de fuéramos...". Se acerca mas a mi. "... ya sabes". Coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se inclina mas hasta que finalmente sus labios tocan los labios.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, me encantan sus labios, cada que la beso es mejor que la ultima vez y mi corazón late un poco mas rápido, cierro mis ojos y justo cuando estoy disfrutando del beso... las palabras de Sam resuenan en mi cabeza... me aparto gruñendo ligeramente.

Sam arruinando los mejores momentos de mi vida desde tiempos inmemoriales.

"...". Carly quita rápidamente sus brazos de mi cuello. "Te retiraste". Su tono suena ligeramente ofendido.

"... No me 'retire'". Trato de evadir su mirada, se que estoy mintiendo pero ¿Que pasa si todo lo que Sam dijo era solo por celos? No puedo arriesgarme a perderle.

"Si, si lo hiciste". Esto es tan incomodo. "¿Que pasa?". Tantas cosas...

"Ahmm... no es nada...". Estoy tan nervioso y asustado, no quiero que esto termine. "Solo... ehmm... somos.. como novio y novia... ¿Verdad?". Dijo inseguro y con mas miedo que antes, de lo que responda depende si las palabras de la rubia son reales o no.

"No lo se, tal vez". Auch... eso dolió y dolió mucho, tome todo mi coraje para que no notara mucho que me estaba lastimando, debía haberlo sabido, ella no me quiere... y creo que nunca lo hará.

"Oh". Es todo lo que puedo decir.

"No digas 'oh' ¿Quieres?".

"Solo es un 'oh'".

"No, lo dijiste como si ganaras un sorteo, descubrieras que es una lata de sopa y solo puedes decir 'oh'". Claro, estoy decepcionado, ¿Que esperaba? No voy a saltar de emoción al saber que todo es verdad y yo solo estaba siendo un ciego tarado.

"...Bueno tu sabes que me gustas mas que muchas latas de sopa". No puedo evitarlo, quizás pueda hacer que cambie de opinión...

"Pues ¡Ugu!". Dice con esa hermosa sonrisa, soy tan débil... "Ahora ¿Que quieres hacer?". Pregunta cambiando de tema, comienzo a pensar que solo no quiere una relación tan formal por el momento... "¿Besarnos o aumentar tu servido de lo que sea?".

"Es ocho núcleos y tres giga-hertz". Le digo mientras ella vuelve a colocar sus brazos en mi cuello.

"Si, lo que sea, ven aquí". Me acerca mas a ella, volviéndome a besar y aunque trato de no pensar en nada, todo sigue en mi mente... de pronto todo en ese beso se siente mal, vuelvo a apartarme de ella, caminando lejos, no puede volver a pasar. "Whoa, es obvio que no quiere besarme". Ahora si parece muy molesta. "¿Por que?".

"Es por que.. es por que soy tocino". Digo completamente frustrado y harto.

"¿Tocino?". Me pregunta con voz incrédula.

"Tocino extranjero". Asiento ante mis propias palabras.

"¿Acaso también te lastimaste el cerebro?". Se acerca de nuevo a mi, solo puedo gruñir mas ofuscado, muero por decirle lo que pasa, pero no encuentro las palabras para ello. "Quería que desde que me conociste me querías como novia".

"Es cierto".

"Entonces ¿Que pasa? Quiero decir, estoy parada frente a ti, con labial en mis labios y tu me tratas como a tu prima, Amanda 'La fea'". Esta ofendida, lo se...

Me estremezco al recordar a mi prima. "Amanda es asquerosa".

"Freddie". Dice en ese tono que hace que uno le diga todo, suspiro rendido.

"Okey, te lo diré". Digo ya resignado. "Ambos sabemos que siempre has dicho que te gusto, pero solo como un amigo...".

"Si". Interrumpe. "Pero eso fue antes de que...".

"Antes de que te salvara la vida". Termino su oración.

"¿Entonces?". Pregunta confundida.

"Nada a cambiado, yo soy el mismo Freddie". Su mejor amigo y solo eso... "Y tu eres la misma Carly". Que nunca me vera como nada mas.

"Pero te amo". Dice un poco desesperada, pero se que en el fondo, ambos sabemos que no es cierto...

"No, amas lo que hice, amas que arriesgara mi vida por ti, pero no me amas a mi". Le digo firmemente, sintiendo de nuevo ese horrible nudo en el estomago. "Solo lo crees, mas no lo sientes".

Su rostro toma una mueca de aflicción, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que mis palabras eran ciertas, un momento después, se la vuelta y se mueve unos pasos, evitando mi mirada. "...". Se gira nuevamente. "Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste antes, que te quiero como Sam quería al narizón Mozbi, por que le dio ese...".

"Tocino". Decimos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, exactamente".

"¿Y no quieres que sea tu novia?". Dice algo herida.

"Mas que cualquier otra cosa". Trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Pero, creo que debemos esperar a que me quiten el yeso y que todo este asunto del 'héroe' se acabe". Me acerque un poco a ella, aun sintiendo ese nudo en el estomago, pero tratando de que ella no lo notara. "Y si para ese momento, aun quieres ser mi novia, estaré mas que encantando de que lo seas".

"De acuerdo".

Un breve silencio nos cubre y es obvio que ambos estamos decepcionados, aunque dudo que sea por los mismos motivos, se que ella esta decepcionada por haberme decepcionado y yo... estoy dolido y triste, lo mejor sera que me vaya, antes de que esto sea peor.

"Yo... debo irme... mi mama quiere que este temprano en casa para que me rocíe". Sonrío un poco, evitando que ella se sienta mal y camino hacia el ascensor, mientras ella me sonríe ligeramente, a modo de disculpa.

"Adiós". Dice dándome la espalda, a la vez que la puerta se abre.

"Nos vemos". Entro en el ascensor y ella se voltea a verme, de nuevo con esa sonrisa en su rostro, se que se siente mal de hacerme sentir mal, pero es lo mejor.

Las puertas se cierran mientras ambos nos miramos a los ojos, se que acabo de perder mi oportunidad, ella jamas volverá a ver mi novia, lo se... esa chica que desde que tengo nueve años, me tiene loco, no sera mía nunca y es algo con lo que debo vivir. Ademas estoy seguro... que no soy 'el' amigo al que quiere...

"¿Que he hecho?". Me lamento, tal vez sea un tonto por dejar pasar esta oportunidad pero...

Salve a la chica de mi sueños... pero no a MI chica...

_Continuara..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N.Z.- **y después de tanto tiempo, aquí esta! xD un nuevo capitulo de este fic yay! Ademas de que es el mas largo hasta ahora, 16 paginas y mas de 8000 palabras! todo un récord xD aparte de que es el capitulo mas improvisado de todos, sobre todo por el pequeño flashback, les dije que quiera que muchas cosas pasaran en este cap y bueno pasaron, pero no precisamente como yo lo quiera, pero bueno me gusta improvisar xD

en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente (que no se cuando sea, pero paciencia valdrá la pena :3) gracias por tenerme paciencia y por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, los amo! :3 see ya! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Renuncio A ti (Parte I)

_**Capitulo 7.- Renuncio... A ti (Parte I)**_

-(N.Z.- Este capitulo comienza con un pequeño salto en el tiempo de un mes mas o menos)-

_**-Diario de Freddie, Día 75-**_

_La semana había sido un caos tremendo... fue de excelente, a muy bien, luego a bien, regular, mal, pésima y catastrófica, esa había sido mi semana todo fue de mal en peor, pero... sera mejor que les cuente en lugar de solo quejarme_

**Hace exactamente una semana**

Después de un mes por fin podía andar sin el yeso y estaba listo para recibir otro camión, no literalmente claro esta, pero figurativamente si. En fin estaba en casa de mi morena favorita, Carly, viendo los correos del show, mientras Spencer veía el canal de botes, The Boat Network, el cual tenia un concurso para ganarse, si adivinaron, un bote de lujo, así que el mayor de los Shay estaba obsesionado, abrí un vídeo que fue enviado por unos fans. Mientras ambos hermanos discutían sobre un libro de botes y flores aplastadas... no pregunten...

El vídeo trataba de dos chicos haciendo un sketch de una cirugía, realmente era muy bueno, me hicieron reír tanto que Carly se acerco a mi y me pregunto por quienes lo habían mandado, entre carcajadas.

"... Es de un par de chicos, llamados Fleck y Dave".

"Son excelentes...". Dijo mientras el vídeo seguía corriendo. "Pero ¿Para que nos lo enviaron?".

Puse pausa a la grabación. "Ahmm no lo se, leamos su e-mail". Dije abriendo el correo y para mi sorpresa, por cierto estoy siendo sarcástico, no me mencionaron, yo también soy parte importante del show ¿Saben?

En fin, Fleck y Dave, nos rogaban por poner su vídeo en nuestro programa, lo pensamos luego de verlos comer bananas como locos jajajaja, unos minutos después, Carly y yo nos miramos por un momento, ambos tuvimos la misma idea... -mas tarde me arrepentiría de ello-

Poco tiempo después la rubia sanguinaria apareció por la puerta y fue directo a la nevera, donde obviamente enjullo todo lo que puedo, realmente no se como Carly soporta eso si fuera yo, bueno digamos que hace mucho tiempo Sam no seria bienvenida en mi casa, pero no, Carly le soporta muchas cosas, se que si yo actuara como Sam, seguramente me mandaría por un tubo.

Como sea, le mostré el vídeo a ella también y lo adoro, así que contactamos a Fleck y Dave, quienes por suerte vivían en Seattle, ambos casi se desmayan de la emoción al saber que pondríamos su vídeo en el show y que ademas los invitábamos a ser parte del programa de esa semana.

**Show Time.**

"Bien todo listo en 5...4...3...2...". Dije como de costumbre dando inicio al show, Carly y Sam condujeron el programa hasta que llego la hora de presentar a los dos chicos del vídeo.

Mientras Sam y Carly los presentaban y Gibby lanzaba cucharas de plástico, me di cuenta del enorme parecido entre los cuatro, formaban dos binas muy dinámicas y divertidas... perfectos complementos... como... si fueran... almas gemelas...

"Freddie, pon el vídeo". Escuche a Carly decirme y a Sam mirándome como diciendo 'Despierta, bobo', sacudí mi cabeza y rápidamente fui al carrito de mi equipo.

"Corriendo". Dije para después poner el vídeo.

Mientras el sketch corría, seguí observándolos, enserio son tan parecidos, parece llevarse tan bien, como si ellos fueran de las pocas personas que se pueden considerar afortunadas al tener a ese compañero de aventuras que siempre estará allí, esa otra persona que te complementa y entiende al cien por ciento... por un momento... sentí envidia de ese lazo...

"Y esto ha sido todo en nuestro programa de hoy"

"Hasta la próxima".

Logre reaccionar a tiempo para dar por terminada la transmisión "Estamos fuera". Dije aun un poco pensativo y perturbado, mientras dejaba la cama en su lugar y los demás celebraban en éxito del programa.

"Enserio muchas gracias por invitarnos". Escuche decir a Dave, mientras yo estaba de espaldas a todos, fingiendo arreglar algo de mi equipo.

"Si, fue asombroso". Dijo Fleck

"No fue nada, su vídeo fue muy gracioso, que no rima con No-oso". Sam se rio un poco ante las palabras de la morena, mientras yo seguía con lo mio.

"Hey tengo una idea". Exclamo la rubia captando la atención de todos. "¿Por que no vamos por un licuado para celebrar?". La idea causo exclamaciones de aceptación mientras yo fingía no prestar atención. "Freddo".

"¿Mmm?". Dice sin voltearme.

"¿Vas con nosotros?". Pregunto mi morena favorita.

"Mmm no, diviértanse sin mi, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y mama llegara pronto a casa". Dije mirándola por un segundo en el cual note como Sam tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de Carly, en un amistoso abrazo... a mi no me parecía amistoso precisamente...

"De acuerdo".

"En marcha, mama quiere su licuado". Dijo la rubia liderando el camino hacia la puerta, mientras los observaba salir, no podía quitarme de la mente esa idea de almas gemelas... quizás me estoy volviendo loco...

Una vez que el cuarteto maravilla dejo el estudio, me senté en uno de los puff y mire al techo. Mi perspectiva de las cosas había cambia mucho comenzaba a ver todo de manera mas clara, tal vez. No estoy seguro, lo que si se es que ahora los pequeños detalles, las miradas furtivas y los 'insignificantes' gestos, ahora eran mas obvios, mas notorios... mas dolorosos...

Con pesar me levante del puff, recogí mis cosas y apague las luces. Hice mi camino hasta la sala, por las escaleras y mientras salia, pude ver a Spencer, pegado al televisor, listo a seguir con su concurso. Llegue a mi departamento y fui directo a mi cuarto, a tirarme boca a bajo, sobre la cama, tapándome la cara con la almohada... soltando al fin toda mi frustración y confusión en un liberador grito, que fue silenciado por la cara de Nuk-Nuk, en la funda de mi almohada.

No se que me pasa, estoy confundido, no se si lo que veo es realmente lo que veo, una parte de mi me dice que es real, la otra se niega rotundamente a creerlo, por que de ser si, ¡Diablos! Habré perdido a la chica de mis sueños... y aun no estoy listo para eso, menos después de haber tenido el placer de ser su novio, por casi dos semanas

Me di vuelta en la cama, poniendo la almohada sobre mi estomago y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando fijamente al blanco techo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño,lo decore con algunas estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, me hacían sentir como si estuviera en el espacio y pudiera tocarlas o ver de cerca a los planetas... estoy divagando lo cual es bueno, no quiero pensar en todo lo que ese mugroso diario del demonio me ha echo pensar...

Sin notarlo me quede dormido y desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. Después de un relajante baño y una salsa de frutas, me fui directo y sin escalas a la escuela, donde Sam y Carly, muy emocionadas me contaron que ellas junto a Fleck y Dave, harían un vídeo para el concurso de iCortos, luego de ofrecer mi ayuda -la cual fue rechazada- todo siguió normal.

Ya que las chicas debían ir con Dave a filmar el vídeo, tendría que regresar solo, lo cual, siendo honesto no me molestaba, necesitaba tiempo de calidad para mi mismo, dejar de pensar y arrojar ese diario accidentalmente por el retrete... okey eso no, aun lo necesitaba para aprobar... maldita mi suerte... pero cuando apruebe esa estúpida materia, lo sacrificare en un ritual vikingo.

Tenia los audífonos puestos la música a todo volumen, desconectado del mundo...

"Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, make us stronger...". Tararee parte de la canción, mientras entraba al lobby del Bushwell, puede ver a Lubert moverse como mono, con la boca abierta y agitando los brazos, quizás gritándome por alguna estupidez, que la verdad no me importaba, gracias a los audífonos no lo pude escuchar y subí las escaleras, entre mas tiempo para mi mejor...

"...". Cante abriendo la puerta de mi departamento, deje la mochila en el piso y me tumbe de espaldas al sofá, cantando.

Tiempo después recibí un mensaje de Spencer, quien me pedía ir a su departamento, con bastante desgano me dirigí hacia allá. Al entrar vi a Spencer, ajustando un espejo de cuerpo completo.

"¿Me mandaste un texto?".

"Si, voy a darme una ducha y necesito que me ayudes..".

Un horrible recuerdo paso por mi mente, un recuerdo de una ocasión cuando perdí contra Sam y tuve que...

"Olvídalo, no te daré un baño de esponja". El recuerdo seguía allí...tan horrible como siempre. "No de nuevo". Complete mi frase con un gesto de desagrado.

"No, escúchame, el concurso a un sigue y solo necesito que ajustes el espejo, para que pueda ver las preguntas desde la ducha y poder contestar, ¿Puedes hacerlo?".

"Seeh, dale". Dije con un gesto de mano, Spencer corrió al baño, cuando me indico que ya estaba en la ducha, moví el espejo. "¿Allí?". Pregunte.

"¡Un poco a la izquierda!".

"¿Listo?".

"¡Perfecto! Bueno me bañare ahora, no tardo".

Escuche el agua correr y me pregunte que hacer, ver la tele descartado. Me quede cerca del espejo balanceando mi cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mirando a todas partes, mi vista capto el espejo y trate de contener mi risa.

"¿Tienes un lunar con forma de pera en el trasero?". Dije entre risas y alto para que el mayor de los Shay me escuchara.

"¡No mires!". Fue la respuesta que recibí, por su tono se que estaba apenado, me reí un poco y camine a la puerta.

"¡Spencer, debo irme, suerte con la ducha y el concurso!". Me despedí abriendo la puerta.

"¡Gracias, Fredds!". Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar e ir a mi departamento. Luego de esperar la llegada de mi mama y hacer mis tareas, me fui directamente a la cama...

**Al día siguiente**

Luego de un muy calmado día en la escuela, Sam, Carly y yo nos encontrábamos en el departamento de mi morena amiga, mientras ella prepara unas bebidas, después de contarme que Fleck y Dave, estaban peleados por culpa de algunas diferencias entre sus formas de hacer los vídeos y el proceso creativo, la rubia del infierno me propuso jugar algo.

"¿Entonces como funciona el juego?". Dije con mis manos juntas delante de mi pecho, Sam se encontraba frente a mi.

"Fácil, solo debes tratar de quitar tus manos antes de que las golpee". Dijo con tono simple, mirando mis manos.

Estaba algo confundido por su declaración. "¿Y cuando debo...?". De pronto me dio un potente manotazo. "¡AAHH!". Me queje de dolor, vaya que tiene la mano pesada, mientras me retorcía escuche su leve risa y juro que también oí la de Carly. "¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso!". Exclame mirando con rencor a la rubia, mientra sentía como mis manos temblaban un poco.

Se encogió de hombros, ante mi mirada y dijo. "Es como de reflejos".

"No creo que sea...". Antes de poder terminar su frase, golpeo mis manos con las suya en una especie de aplauso muy doloroso. "¡AUCH!".

"Hey, eso esta bien, eres muy bueno en esto". Me dio una 'simpática palmadita' en el hombro mientras me hablaba en tono condescendiente... La detesto tanto...

Mientras sobaba mis adoloridas manos, Carly se nos acerco. "¿Como puedes quedar aquí y jugar con Freddie?". Yo no lo llamaría jugar precisamente.

"¿Que?". Dijo Sam, mirando brevemente a Carly quien se dirigió hacia el sofá.

"Fleck y Dave". Mientras ellas hablaban, yo miraba mis manos, juro que pensé que se pondrían moradas.

"¡Oh! Si, se pelearon". Y sin mas, golpeo nuevamente mis manos, sacándome otro alarido de dolor. "¡Uhh! Haz mejorado, niño". Dijo con burla, mientras yo luchaba por no llorar.

"Esos chicos son graciosos juntos".

"¿Y?". contesto la rubia con indiferencia ante la declaración de la morena... Creo que mis manos están hinchadas.

"Hay que arreglar las cosas, hablemos con ellos". Sugirió Carly, mientras, como de costumbre yo era aislado de la conversación... Meh, ya estaba algo acostumbrado.

"Dijeron que no quieren volver a hablarse". Rebatió Sam y yo por alguna torpe razón, regrese mis manos a la posición inicial del juego... mala jugada Benson.

"Mmm". Pensó por un momento. "Bueno tu hablaras con Fleck". Señalo a Sam. "y yo con Dave".

"Bien". Dijo con desgano y rodando los ojos, como siempre cediendo a las peticiones de Carly... Siento que solo mi morena amiga puede controlar al demonio rubio ese. "Pero una cosa antes".

Es realmente extraño, solo hasta hoy pensé en eso, en ese 'poder' que tiene el sujeto 1 contra el sujeto 2, no comprendo Sam es rebelde, maleducada, ruda pero con Carly... es otra persona, una mejor versión de si...

"¡AAAH!". Un repentino golpe me saco de mis cavilaciones, ¡Maldición! La rubia aprovecho mi momento de distracción y me dio una fuerte bofetada, que me volteo la cara ciento ochenta grados ¡Carajo! ¡Eso si que me dolió!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Spencer entro corriendo a la sala, anunciando que había ganado el concurso y un hermoso bote, el cual no sabia que hacer con el, luego de una breve discusión -aun no puedo creer que ese gato siga en el muro...- y otra bofetada del diablo en rubio, me despedí.

"Me voy, ya que gracias a alguien". Dije haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra, mientras miraba a Sam, quien solo sonrió de forma burlona, antes mi 'asesina' mirada. "¡Tengo que poner hielo en mis manos y mejilla!".

"Hasta luego, Freddie".

"Bye, Fredds".

"Lárgate, bobo".

¿No hace falta decir de quien fue cada despedida, verdad?

**Y de nuevo al día siguiente.**

Luego de clases, tanto Carly como Sam, se fueron a sus misiones de paz con Dave y Fleck, respectivamente, así que yo tuve que irme solo a casa, una vez allí, me puse a jugar World Of Warlords, llegando a ser un Hechicero de fuego, nivel treinta y cuatro, genial, seis mas y tendré mi armadura con poder sobre fuego.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la próxima misión del juego, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto.

_¿Puedes venir a los Licuados Locos?  
-Carly _

Por alguna razón, ese mensaje no me agrado, podía sentir cierta tristeza... Rápidamente me levante y apague el ordenador, por suerte había guardado antes, me puse mi chaqueta, tome mis llaves y salí corriendo hacia el lugar.

A los pocos minutos llegue y pude ser a Carly, sentada en la mesa que siempre escogíamos, se veía decaída y jugaba con el popote de su licuando, mirándolo como si fuera lo mas interesante del lugar, a su lado había otro licuado, supuse que era el mio.

"Hey". Dije despacio mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Hey". Respondió en el mismo tono suave.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato y luego ella me contó de su pelea con Sam, se veía muy dolida y arrepentida, aunque no lo admitirá, pero yo la conozco bien, es casi como un libro ente mis ojos, me mataba verla así.

"Todos los amigos pelean, pero luego se arreglan y todo vuelve a estar bien". Dije tratando de tranquilizarse.

"No lo entiendes Freddie, esta no fue una pelea cualquiera, ni siquiera hubo gritos o algo parecido a nuestras antiguas peleas, solo nos dijimos cosas, fue algo muy malo... y Sam... ella... se fue". En sus ojos pude notar lagrimas que se rehusaba a derramar, mi corazón se rompió un poco ante la visión.

"Vamos Carly, tu y Sam han sido amigas desde siempre, tienen una fuerte amistad". Mientras decía esas palabras, por mi mente paso de nuevo la cuestión de las almas gemelas... "Veras que pronto se arreglaran". Dije con seguridad en la voz, esperando hacerla sentir mejor.

"No lo creo...". La firmeza en su voz, me dio un escalofrió, un brutal escalofrió, la seriedad de su tono, me dio miedo. "La gente cambia". Susurro mirando a su vaso con intereses, ni en mis peores -o mejores- sueños me imagine que esto pudiera pasar, era surrealista y muy extraño.

Después de eso un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos, no sabia que mas decirle para levantarle el animo, pensaba en que mas hacer, pero nuestro silencio fue roto por T-Bo y su historia de su amigo Ed Robinson o 'Muerto Robinson', al acabar su relato le regalo un panquesito a Carly... dude that's creppy.

Poco después y mientras Carly miraba el panquesito... Cupcake... ¡Oh!

"Hey chicos". Saludo Dave, mientras se sentaba con nosotros en la mesa,Carly dejo aun lado del pastelito y saludo a Dave, yo lo hice igual, aunque... un poco distraído por lo del Cupcake.

"¿Ya tienes alguna idea para la competencia?". Le pregunto Carly a Dave.

"Espera, pensé que se había peleado con Fleck".

"Y lo hizo"

"Así es". Dijo Dave, mirándonos. "Por eso haré un vídeo genial, por mi cuenta, no necesito a Fleck ni a nadie". Su tono era seguro y un poco engreído.

"Así se habla / Claro". Dijimos Carly y yo al mismo tiempo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundo cuando...

"¿Oigan, me ayudan?". Dijo desesperado, la morena y yo, nos miramos un momento y cuando estábamos por responderle, unas risas captaron nuestra atención.

Por la puerta entraron Sam y Fleck, contando historias y de pronto... azul y marrón se encontraron, juro que pensé que el tiempo se detuvo... puede ser en los ojos de Sam, ese mismo toque de dolor que viera unos minutos antes en los ojos de Carly, ambas estaban pasándolo muy mal. Pero aunque no se que se dijeron, se que ninguna lo admitirá, ambas son muy tercas cuando de pelearse se trata.

Luego de eso, todo fue un caos, Sam, Carly, Fleck y Dave, se peleaban de un extremo a otro del local, dándose insultos y unos pastelitos del lado contrario y al final, Carly lanzo el Cupcake a Sam y le pego a una señora mayor, allí fue donde tuve que intervenir.

Me levante y me puse en medio del lugar. "¡Chicas basta! ¡Por favor! Les recuerdo que tenemos u web-show que hacer mañana y las dos tienen que arreglarlo". Dije firmemente, mirando primero a Carly y luego a Sam.

"Tal vez no quiero arreglarlo". ¡Carajo Sam! Pensé al escucharla, esto sera peor.

"¡Bien, puedo hacer iCarly yo sola!". ¡Genial, simplemente genial! Pasamos de mal a peor.

"No puedes hacer iCarly sin mi". Se levanto y tuve miedo al ver que la morena hacia lo mismo... Dios me libre.

"Claro que puedo, por que lo hacemos en mi casa y ¡Tu estas vetada!". Se acerco mas al centro del lugar, Sam hizo lo mismo, quedando yo en medio de sus miradas encendidas... Por un momento pensé que se besarían para romper la tensión... ¡Dios Freddie este no es el momento para pensar con las hormonas!

"¡Ni que siquiera ir, no quiero ni estar en el mismo lugar que tu!".

"¡Que suerte, allí esta la puerta!".

"¡Que bien, pues úsala!".

"¡Lo haré!".

"¡No, yo lo haré, vamos Fleck!".

"¡Dave nos vamos!".

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta, los cuatro habían salido por la misma puerta, dando tumbos y golpeándose ¡Argh! Genial, simplemente genial. Suspire con pesadez y me dirigí hacia la viejita aporreada...

¡Y me golpeo con su bolso! ¡Argh! Luego de levantarme del piso, salí del local y decidí dar una vuelta por el parque, tenia demasiado en mi mente y la situación no parecía tener una pronta solución.

Unas cuantas cuadras después, llegue a mi destino y me senté en la banca mas cercana, mirando al cielo, pensé en como poder solucionar esto, ellas no pueden estar así de enojadas...ademas por un momento me parecieron un matrimonio en guerra, cuando llamaron a los chicos, fue muy extraño, como esta investigación... son mis amigas y ver ese dolor en sus ojos fue terrible para mi, tengo que hacer algo... lo que sea para que... para que... estén juntas...

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

**N.Z:-** Hola! Pues ya esta, nuevo capitulo, tengo noticias y la primera es que, corte ese cap en dos, por que el titulo me gusto y el final también, lo que me lleva a anunciarles que, este fic se termina en dos capítulos mas -máximo- así es, luego de tanto por fin se acaba, muchos se preguntaran por que y les extrañara por que desde el principio dije que esto abarcaría las temporada de la serie, pues bien, el motivo es muy simple, primero que nada, el tiempo que tiene el fic,ya son casi 3 años y aun no termino, es mucho tiempo para tampoco caps, segundo ya no tendré tiempo suficiente para escribirlo y no quiero dejarlo en hiatus por tiempo indefinido, ni cancelarlo y el tercero, el mas importante de todos, desde el inicio eh sido Camer, ame esta pareja mucho, me enamore de los personajes y fueron una gran inspiración para mi, pero ahora que veo todo lo que se hizo con la serie y miro los capítulos, realmente no veo esa magia que antes veía, Cam siempre era mi OTP, eso no hay duda pero por ahora, no tengo el amor por ella como para hacerle justicia.

Por eso es mejor que con la inspiración que me queda para ellas, les de un final digno. Esto no quiere decir que no vuelva a escribir Cam, es muy posible que lo haga, pero como AU, nada que ver con el bodrio que termino siendo la serie, así que nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Hasta luego!

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews, realmente los aprecio mucho ^^

Por cierto! Tengo un leve bloqueo de escritor, que novedad xD así que acepto request para escribir one-shots, de cualquiera de estos fandoms:-

*Pretty Little Liars (Haleb, Paily (:3), Sparia, Shayley, Caige)  
*iCarly (Cam!)  
*Glee (Brittana, Quitana, Pezberry, Faberritana)

*VicTORIous (Jori!)  
*My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic  
*South Park (Kyman!)  
*Kannazuki No Miko  
*Harry Potter (Harmony, Dramione, Femslash, Slash)

Serian esos principalmente, así que si les interesa, solo dígame que les gustaría leer sobre cualquiera de esas shipping o series que mencione, envíenme un MP o un review... solo no me pidan lemon x'D


	8. Chapter 8: Renuncio a Ti (Parte II)

_**Capitulo 8.- Renuncio... A ti (Parte II)**_

_**-Diario de Freddie, Día 75- **_(continuación del anterior)

_Y heme aquí, sentado después de estar en la banca del parque por casi dos horas, hasta que mi madre me llamo... por veinteava vez, eso es lo que ha sucedido en esta semana de pesadilla, no se como podrá mejorar, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que al fin creo que abrí los ojos, de seguro para todo es demasiado obvio pero yo estaba muy ciego, o era demasiado ingenuo para creerlo, pero es verdad... Carly y Sam... tiene algo que un lazo de 'mejores amigas'... si alguien alguna vez en algún lugar y tiempo, busca la definición de 'almas gemelas' y no encuentra una fotografía suya, debería ser un crimen._

_Eso es amor..._

"Pufff". Solté un suspiro pesado mientras cerraba el diario, el cual pronto terminaría... se que mi investigación tiene poco mas de dos meses, pero ya no lo soporto, me hizo ver y entender cosas que quizás no debería saber ni entender, cosas que aunque no me gustan se que no puedo cambiarlas, pero al menos puedo respetarlas... es que no hay fuerza mas poderosa de la del amor verdadero... ¿Cursi? Demasiado, lo se, pero así lo creo...

Ahora no se que debo hacer, ¿Sacrificarme por la chica de la cual siempre he estado enamorado o ser un completo maldito y sacarle provecho a la situación? Ese es mi dilema.

"Esto debió sentir Heck cuando Rachel le confieso su atracción por Luce... estúpida película". Dije a nadie en especial, mientras me tiraba de espaldas a mi cama, observando el techo, realmente no tenia ni idea de que hacer...

Podría ser Heck, el mejor amigo, el simpático 'good guy' o podria ser como ehmmm Cartman, un completo cabrón...

Analicemos...

Situación uno.- Ser como Heck

Dejar ir mi amor/obsesión por Carly y ayudar a que este con Sam, verlas desde lejos, sufriendo hasta encontrar a la persona indicada, en un posible viaje a Rio... para escribir un libro...

o

Situación dos.- Ser como Cartman

Hablar mas mal de Sam, poniendo a Carly en su contra, diciéndole que no la necesita y que esta mejor sin ella... aunque sea una total mentira, jugar a ser el chico buena onda, ser un hombro donde llorar y conseguir a la chica por medio de engaños y mentiras...esperando que luego no me explote en la cara...

"¡ARGH!". Grite sin poder contenerme, por suerte estaba solo en mi casa, o mi madre ya hubiese llamado al 911, ahora no puedo pensar, estoy dolido y herido en mi ego... Si tengo ego, todos lo tenemos y cuando somos rechazados duele y nos sentimos poca cosa, así me siento yo y se que cualquier decisión que tome se deberá mas a mi estado de animo que a mis reales sentimientos...

"Necesito una ducha...".

_**-Diario de Freddie, Dia 76-**_

_Si en este segundo alguien googleara la palabra "desastre" a puesto un chillón de dolares a que lo primero que aparecería seria "iCarly" _

_Fue el peor programa de toda nuestra historia, dios, un completo desastre, problemas técnicos y obviamente ya todo Seattle -y el resto del mundo- sabe que ese par están peleadas, Carly no quiso seguir y Sam solo le digo que estaba bien. ¡Carajo! ¿Por que son tan tercas? ¡A las dos esto las esta matando! Lo se, lo siento, cualquiera con ojos y oídos lo pudo apreciar esta noche, pero ellas son demasiado obstinadas para entender razones, solo espero que esto mejore..._

**Al día siguiente **

Alguien haya arriba me debe odiar o tiene un muy retorcido sentido de humor, lo cual me hace ni dos gramos de gracia, luego de fiasco de show de anoche, Carly y Sam no se hablaban para nada, cada que entraban a un salón la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no sabia que hacer y mi teléfono no paraba de sonar con cada notificación que me llegaba del sitio web, los fans estaban como locos, preguntándose que diablos había pasado, me encantaría decirlo, pero no es de mi incumbencia... Ah pamplinas, si que lo es, pero no por eso lo voy a difundir en la internet, ni que fuera un vídeo de gatos.

En fin, entre tantas notificaciones, recordé que debía avisarle a Dave sobre la filmación de su corto, lo cual tenia casi listo... por casi listo quiero decir que estaba por pensar en algo, pero por lo menos debía decirles a mis dos colegas, así que fui a buscar a Carly. Cuando llegue al casillero de la chica en cuestión... sentí como si de pronto el infierno se hubiese congelado... había un aura fría en el lugar, quería irme de allí lo mas rápido, así que hable con firmeza y al grano...

"¡Hola!". Salude y ambas solo me miraron... si Sam también estaba allí, que sorpresa... si, eso fue sarcasmo. "Ya le avise a Dave sobre los detalles para comenzar a filmar esta tarde". Dije dirigiéndome a Carly.

"Que bien...".

"¡Oye!". Interrumpió Sam... por favor Odin no desates una guerra. "Pensé que nos ayudarías a mi y a Fleck a grabar nuestro corto". Dijo poniéndose al lado de Carly, ambas quedando frente a mi... relativamente juntas, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"No me pediste que los ayudara". Conteste un tanto molesto, al ver que su interrupción había captado la atención de Carly... si algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Eso no significa que no pueda obligarte". Odio admitirlo, pero me sentí levemente intimidado... ¿A quien engaño? Me da miedo...

"No trates de intimidarlo". Dijo Carly, algo enojada, saliendo en mi defensa... no es como que lo necesite, pero...

"Fleck y yo, debemos terminar nuestro corto para la competencia, la cual ganaremos". Dijo Sam, en un tono de enojo y provocación, pero se que Carly con caerá en su juego.

"No, Dave y yo ganaremos". Hable muy pronto... "Ganaremos, por que hicimos un plan con Freddie para hacer nuestro corto". Asentí ante sus palabras, sonriendo al ver la cara de Sam, no se lo esperaba.

Mientras seguía asintiendo, Sam me jalo de la camisa y me puso en medio de ambas "¡Ouch!". Exclame pero no me hicieron mucho caso

"¡Yo tengo mas derecho a usar a Freddie!". Grito Sam aun sosteniéndome de la camisa... ¡¿Perdón?!

"¡Claro que no! ¡Freddie me ama!". Rebatió Carly, mientras me jalaba hacia ella. ¡No soy un trapo! ¡¿Y desde cuando estas mujeres son tan fuertes?!

Ante las palabras de Carly, Sam solo rodó los ojos... ¿Celos? Muy posible.

Carly me soltó y me puse en medio de ambas, me encanta estar al medio... eso sonó mal..

"No puedo creer que ya no sean amigas". Dije un poco triste, me dolía verlas allí... y el que me jalaran también.

"Pues créelo". Dijo Sam fastidiada.

"Descuida". Carly puso una mano sobre mi hombro, mirándome a los ojos. "Se que esto es duro para ti...". ¿Eh?. "Pero siempre recuerda, esto no es tu culpa...". ¡¿EH?!

"Esto viene sucediendo hace mucho tiempo...". El tono de Sam era tranquilo y relajado, casi resignado... ¿Que diablos?

"Y solo por que Sam y yo no hablemos, no significa que te quiera menos"... WHAT THE FUCK?! ¿Por que siento que esto ya lo viví...?

"Y yo no te odio mas de lo normal"... Tan tierna.

"¡Argh!". Esto se parece tanto a...

"Vamos Freddie". Dijo Carly mientras me tomaba de la muñeca, mientras yo trataba de recordar por que esto me parecía un dejavu... "Vayamos al salón de estudio".

"¡Momento!". Grito Sam haciendo que nos detuviéramos. "No puedes llevarte a Freddie siempre que quieras". ¿EH? ¡Pero si ella me odia!

"¡ARGH!". Otro dejavu...

"De acuerdo, dejemos que Freddie decida con quien quiere estar". Sin pensarlo me puse al lado de Carly... si.. es igual a...

"¡No es justo que decida entre nosotras, es solo un niño!". Dijo la rubia mirando a la morena con algo de fastidio... dios, malos recuerdos...

Ellas siguieron discutiendo y peleando en medio del pasillo conmigo al medio... esto se parece tanto a cuando mis padres se divorciaron, ¡No lo soporto!

"¡ARGH! ¡Ya estoy harto, no soportare esto!". Estalle, dejándolas sorprendidas, me aleje unos pasos y ambas me siguieron.

"Lo siento mucho, Freddie".

"No quisimos lastimarte".

"¡Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes!". Grite dolido y me fui corriendo de allí, de nuevo estoy en medio de dos personas que no quieren estar juntas, odio esto...

Tengo que hacer algo, no aguantare mas de esto todos los días, se que no quieren estar juntas mas por orgullo que por que no se quieran, es una lucha de egos, pero debo tratar...

Entre en la biblioteca, no estaba de humor para seguir en clases y se que aquí nadie me encontrara, me senté en una de las mesas mas alejadas y saque mi diario...

_**-Diario de Freddie, Dia 77-**_

_¡ARGH! ¡Malditos traumas de la niñez! Este día ha empezado de forma horrible, para empezar ese par sigue sin querer hablarse, todo por una estúpida pelea para ver quien tiene la razón, estúpidos Fleck y Dave, ellos trajeron sus disfuncionalidad aquí. No se que hacer, odio sentirme al medio, pero lo estoy, igual que con mis padres... Argh, tengo que hacer algo... ellas no son felices así, lo se..._

"¿Que puedo hacer?". Susurre muy bajito, para que la bibliotecaria no se diera cuenta y me sacara.

Algo tenia que haber que yo pudiera hacer...

Luego de unos minutos de pensar... "¡Bingo!". Exclame y me gane una mala mirada de parte de la bibliotecaria. "Lo siento". Le dije en tono bajo, ella asintió mirándome mal y regreso a hacer sus cosas. "Que susto".

Saque mi celular y comencé a teclear...

_Te ayudare, ¿que harán?. _ Rápido conciso, espero que muerda el anzuelo.

_B__ushwell Plaza, pero a ti que te importa Fredwin?_. Ah pero que tierna, ¿No?

_Ya te dije te ayudare_

_Donde sea un truco, Freddo_ ... Es inteligente

_No lo es, nos vemos allí_

"Eso fue sencillo...ahora la segunda parte...". Dije en voz baja, después de todo sigo en la biblioteca.

_Chicos, los veo esta tarde en mi casa._ Les escribí a Dave y Carly, con suerte lo que tengo en mente no me explotaría en la cara y tendría el resultado que busco.

Guarde mis cosas y me fui a casa, a darle el ultimo toque a mi plan, llegue al edificio y pase sin ser notado por la 'oficina' de Lubert, hasta llegar a la oficina de mantenimiento, donde Tom, el velador y encargado del edificio se encontraba sentado, viendo "La Rueda de la Fortuna"

"Hey Tom". Salude entrando a su oficina.

"Ah, Freddie, muchacho, ¿Que te trae por aquí?". Me pregunto mientras apagaba la televisión, Tom y yo somos buenos amigos, a veces le ayudo a instalar el aire acondicionado o a reparar cosas del edificio.

"Debo pedirte un favor, Tom"

"¿De que se trata, muchacho?".

Pregunto interesado y por alguna razón luego de contarle mi plan, accedió... por veinte dolares... viejo astuto.

En fin después de unas hora les mande al par de necias el mismo mensaje.

_Tengo una genial idea, habla con Tom, el de mantenimiento, para que nos deje usar el andamio de limpieza, de seguro desde allí tendremos unas tomas excelentes para el corto_

Minutos mas tarde, ambas confirmaron y Tom me dijo que los peces habían mordido el anzuelo... Sam y Carly eran los peces...

CONTINUARA... 

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/) /)/)/)/)/)(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\ (\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\(\

N/Z: Después de miles y miles de siglos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! yay for me :DD en el anterior cap dije que este seria el ultimo, pero pensé en mejor dejar el fic en 10 capítulos cerrados, es decir quedan dos mas, la ultima parte y un epilogo, así bonito y todo :v xD bien, nos vemos en el próximo cap! (como dentro de 10 mil eones :P)


End file.
